


Flufftober 2020

by Axis_D_Ivore



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), IDOLiSH7, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Lawyer Jade, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Shop owner Trey, Spoilerish for Idolish7 Main Story part 3 and 4, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_D_Ivore/pseuds/Axis_D_Ivore
Summary: Following this list I found on Twitter:https://twitter.com/fic_tional/status/1302601277453381633/photo/2Will add tags, fandom and characters as I go.English is not my first language. Not betaed, if you notice any mistakes please feel free to point them out!Hoping I last more than I did the past two years...
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946107
Comments: 45
Kudos: 168





	1. Day 1. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade

Trey sighed and stretched his arms, while the espresso machine finished pouring his second coffee of the day.  
  
He took the cup and drank a sip, surmising the almost empty shop.  
  
It was still early for lunch rush, and besides the new Starbucks that had just opened two blocks away was still stealing most of his customers.  
  
Trey was not worried about that.  
  
He knew the business, and his customers, very well.  
  
The novelty would wear off after a while, and give or take two weeks the busy salarymen would realize that rushing down the street for a hurried overpriced meal was not worth it, not when they had a nice, cozy, wi-fi enabled cafe that served delicious food at a more reasonable price just across the street.  
  
To be honest he was almost grateful for the reprieve.  
  
The shop had been totally swamped since day one, as the first place to open near the new block of administrative buildings that served warm food during breaks and did take-away and deliveries (when Cater bothered to show up to work before noon), and it had been a very, very busy year.  
  
Trey hadn’t been able to take one single day off, and with Christmas coming in less than two months, he sure had needed to slow down for a bit.  
  
He still had enough regulars to keep him afloat, and if things didn’t progress like he hoped, well... he would think about that when the time came.  
  
For now, he was content with spoiling the customers that hadn’t abandoned him, chatting (and moderately flirting) with them when he wasn’t busy, bringing them new dishes he was thinking of adding to the menu to try or offering free beverage refills.  
  
At the moment there were just two people that seemed like they wanted to be left alone, so he sipped the last of his coffee and went to rearrange the teabags display.  
  
Distracted by the task, it took a while for him to notice that his own shadow seemed a bit larger than normal.  
  
He frowned and turned around, almost colliding with the taller person standing right behind him.  
  
Trey jumped, startled.  
  
“Mr- Mr. Leech, how long have you been there? You almost gave me a heart attack!” he tried to joke while his heart still recovered.  
  
The man just smiled his usual enigmatic smile.  
  
To tell the truth Trey was bit wary of him. The other man was just… imposing, for lack of a better, more polite word.  
  
Mr. Leech was very tall, and even if he was younger than Trey, he was a very successful lawyer and exuded money and power from the lapels of the well pressed collar of his perfectly tailored suit to the point of his polished leather shoes.  
  
“I apologize if I frightened you. You seemed very intent in your task and I didn’t want to disturb you, so I just watched for a while.”  
  
Trey forced himself not to frown. He didn’t like to be treated like a fish in a tank, just there for the other man to observe, thank you very much.  
  
He plastered his best business smile on his face and went behind the counter, grabbing pen and paper and looking straight at his weirdest customer. “Your usual?”  
  
The taller man bent his head slightly to the left, his longer black bang dangling slowly at the same rhythm of his earring.  
  
“You memorized my preferences? I’m flattered!”  
  
“Well, you’ve been coming here for a while, so…”  
  
Was the man flirting with him? The vibe seemed to point in that direction, but Trey was not completely sure, and if he was mistaken it could become very embarrassing for both of them.  
  
He studied the almost stranger, who was still looking at him as a shark would watch his prey before attacking, and decided the best policy would be to act like he wasn’t bothered.  
  
“So, one roasted portobello mushroom and cheese sandwich, no pickles, with a side of rosemary steakhouse fries, and one large caramel macchiato with extra syrup and whipped cream.”  
  
The reason why Trey remembered Mr. Leech’s peculiar order was because not many people liked mushrooms, and he still kept the sandwich in the menu because that was the only thing this man would ask for.  
  
And because his mind could not really comprehend how the young lawyer could look so fit eating _that_ for lunch every day.  
  
He was rewarded for his memory with another indulgent smile.  
  
“Can I watch you while you cook? You intrigue me.”  
  
Yes, definitely flirting. How the man could be so blunt- Trey was starting to lose his patience. Customer or not, there were boundaries that needed to be respected when one was working.  
  
“No, I’m sorry, I’m busy and yours isn’t the only meal I have to prepare,” he tried to decline as politely as he could.  
  
“Really? And who are you cooking lunch for?” The other man asked, looking left and right with exaggerated interest on his face. “There’s no one else at the moment. Must be that new place’s fault, they’re stealing all you customers. If you want,” this time the smile that slowly made way on the attractive features was nothing if not predatory and malicious, “I can make them disappear”.  
  
A shiver running through his spine, Trey looked around and realized it was true. They were, indeed, alone, the other customers having left after finishing their meal and nearing the end of their break.  
  
He felt almost trapped for a second, then shook his head.  
  
That second coffee was making his mind hyperactive. Luckily no one really knew how much caffeine affected him, or he would be the laughing stock of all baristas in town.  
  
“No need for that yet, thank you. Now, take a seat while your lunch arrives.”  
  
“But I’d rather stay here and chat with you. It would be boring to sit all alone.”  
  
And after a line like that, the man had the audacity reach over the counter with one of his long arms to grab the crooked clover pin embedded with his name that Trey kept on his apron as a sort of nametag, and straighten it.  
  
No one. No. One. Touched. Trey’s. Pin. Without. His. Permission.  
  
“Listen, _sir_ ,” Trey enunciated slowly, leaning over the counter himself and caressing the knot on the other man’s tie before grabbing it and tugging towards himself, so that their noses were touching. “I’m working, here. If you want something from me just tell me outside working hours. You’ll have to share me with other customers when I’m wearing this apron, but as soon as I’m out of it, well, I can be all yours.”  
  
One elegant eyebrow rose in mild surprise, but that was the only reaction he could get out of the other man. “Very few people would dare to do what you just did.”  
  
“I’m nothing like the people you’re used to, sir.”  
  
That earned him a low, deep chuckle. It was the first genuine laugh he'd heard out of the man, and Trey didn’t mind the fact that he’d been the one to cause it.  
  
“Very well, I admit I wasn’t behaving properly. So, when will your shift end?”  
  
“I own the place so no shift, the full day. You’ll have to wait for me to clean up and close. Around… Seven o’ clock maybe?”  
  
“It’s a date, then.”  
  
Trey’s eyebrows shot upwards. This was a really blunt bastard.  
  
“As you wish. Now, do you want an appetizer while you wait or will this be all?”  
  
“An appetizer, mmh?”  
  
Trey could only go along with the flow when his apron was grabbed and he was the one tugged closer for a very nice, soft and unexpected kiss.  
  
The lips that had just caressed his slowly receded, and molded into a smile that shoved just a hint of pearly white, pointy teeth.  
  
“This will do. I’ll wait for the rest at my usual table,” the younger male said, patting his nametag, “Trey.”  
  
And with that, he left for the window side corner he always occupied, leaving Trey to stare at his nicely shaped backside.  
  
_Dangerous_ , blared the alarm in his head. _This man is dangerous._  
  
_I can’t wait to close up._


	2. Day 2: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Implied Floyd/Riddle, Implied Trey/Jade

“Hey Jade, what is that, what is that? It’s so tiny and red, can I play with it?!”

“Floyd, please be quiet during the sorting, they will throw us out.”

“But, but, look! It’s so cute, don’t you want to hug it thight and squeeze it?!”

“It’s not it, but him. I already told you, humans are people too. They’re not your pets and you can’t own them. Jade, please, control your brother.”

“Oh, you know fully well that Floyd only listens to himself. Besides, I can see why he looks so fascinated. Heartslabyul seems to host a lot of interesting specimen.”

“See, see? Jade agrees! I hope we get sorted there too, and make friends! I want to tug on his bangs and see if it makes his arms raise!”

“Please, quiet down! The professors are already frowning at us! Jade, you too? I thought you were the responsible one.”

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to have fun.”

“Oh, dear, I knew it would get complicated once we mixed with human folks, but it’s been less then an hour… Oh, they said my name, I’ll go get sorted. Please behave until I come back.”

  
“Azul sure has gotten stricter since he got legs, huh? Or maybe he’s just hungry again, let’s go raid the kitchens when he gets back.”

“No need, there will be a banquet later. Maybe we can sit near the pretty people and become friends.”

“Oh! That would be nice! Oh, Azul got sorted in Oct- Otac- Octavinelle? I want to stay with him but I also want to play with the tiny human, that sucks… Well, I can always see Azul after class, so let’s hope we get sorted in that Heartsy dorm instead!”

“I heard that, Floyd. You better hope you get sorted the same as me and Jade, it would be best if we stayed together. It would be even better if you stopped moving and talking so much, I don’t want to get on the staff’s bad side from the start.”

“You’re boring, I don’t want to share a dorm with you anymore.”

“It’s not our choice, Floyd. I would like it very much if we stayed together, though. Azul was our friend first, and I’m sure you’ll get plenty of time to explore and meet new people.”

“I hate when you sound so reasonable. Oh, it’s my turn, fins crossed!”

“I already have an headache and it’s just our first day on land.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll get easier. You know how he is and how excited he gets. He will adjust, sooner or later. Oh, it seems we’ll be together, then.”

“Look, he’s pouting. And now he’s waving at the Heartslabyul table. Please stop him and send him back while you go get sorted.”

“You really do get bossy when you’re hungry.”

“Heh, I know I said that I would have liked to go to that other dorm but I changed my mind, they all seem to have a stick up their asses. Besides, I’m happy that we get to be together. Me and Jade like you a lot, the red human can wait.”

“Thanks, Floyd, I like you and Jade too. He’s coming back already, that was a fast sorting. I wonder if he threatened the Dark Mirror in some way.”

“No, I threatened it. I told him that I would break him in a thousand pieces and hide each and every one of them at the bottom of the ocean if he didn’t put me and Jade in the same place.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you brother, you saved me the trouble.”

“Is this thing going to last for much longer? I’m hungry and tired and I really want to know that human’s name.”

“It’s Riddle Rosehearts, the Mirror said so before his sorting.”

“Oh, I wasn’t paying attention then. Thanks, Jade. But it seems so formal for such a cute little thing… Maybe I’ll give him another name! His real one is too long to remember anyway. What should I call him, what should I call him…”

“Floyd, it’s rude to give nicknames to people you don’t even know.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll become best friends in no time! Ok, now, he’s tiny, and red, and cute, and tiny- Oh, I got it! I’ll callhim Goldfish!”

“… Goldfish…?”

“Yes, it’s perfect! He looks just like one, he’s so cute I want to chase him and eat him whole!”

“Please don’t. Eat him, I mean. Don’t even chase him, actually. And stop waving at him. I think I see murder in his eyes.”

“Good for you, Floyd, you already made a friend.”

“Jade, don’t humor him. It will only get worse if he gets too-”

“Sorting’s over, gotta go introduce myself, see ya later.”

“Floyd, no!”

“Too late, he’s gone already.”

“Hey, hey, Roddie! Reggie! Red!!”

“… Are you addressing me? Who are you and what do you want?”

“Hi! You’re even tinier up close! I’m Floyd, let’s be friends!”

“What… How dare you!!”

“Oh, you’re becoming even redder! Your face is so warm, ahahah! Yes, Goldfish suit you really well, so from now on I’m going to call you that! Now I have to go because Azul is glaring at me and Jade seems in a hurry too, but I’ll look for you tomorrow! It’s a pity we didn’t get sorted in the same dorm, but don’t worry, I’ll find you! Let’s be besties, byeee!”

“If you ever try to get closer to me again I’ll- I’ll… OFF WITH- Mmmhpft!!! Trey, take your hand off my mouth!”

“You really want to start your first day by attacking another student? Ignore him, let’s go.”

“… Fine, but if he ever, ever dares come closer…”

“I know, I know, you’ll chop his head off. Now let’s go, remember the rules.”

“Jade, did you see? Did you see how cute he was, all red? I’m glad we became friends! I hope we can play tomorrow!”

“I saw, Floyd, well done.”

“Well done?! He almost got attacked! Thankfully that older student stopped him.”

“Yes, we should be grateful indeed. I will learn his name first thing tomorrow and offer my thanks.”

“Oh, my headache is only going to get worse, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry, Azul! We’ll find someone for you to play with too!”


	3. Day 3: College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Floyd/Riddle, implied Jade/Trey

“Come on, Goldfishie, play with meee!”

Riddle sighed, underlining and important paragraph in his carefully written notes and pretending the whining wasn’t getting on his nerves.

“I’m studying, Leech, can’t you see? Shouldn’t you be doing the same?”

The redhead tried to free the arm currently imprisoned in a vice-like grip and concentrate on his report, but there was no way he could with 191 cm of overgrown toddler currently trying to steal his attention.

“I got bored halfway through. It was easy anyway, I’ll finish in five minutes before going to class tomorrow.”

“No, you should do it now, really. Dorm rules say that you are not allowed to finish your papers outside of your own room or the library.”

“Fine, then, I’ll finish it as soon as I go back. Now, play.”

“You are impossible. I’m not here to entertain you. I have a test tomorrow and I need to review carefully before it gets too late. And may I remind you that dorm rules state that every student must be in his room by 23:00.”

“Exactly! That gives us 30 minutes to play since it’s just 22:30. Only 30 minutes, so we have to hurry!”

Another tug to his arm, and Riddle had to restrain himself from piercing the offending hands with his mechanical pencil.

“Absolutely not. Besides, my roommate should be coming back soon, and I don’t want him to find us in an embarrassing position.” The yet again was left unsaid.

“Oh, Marimo-san won’t be coming back a minute before curfew.”

“…. And how would you know?”

“Hehe… I just knooow,” Floyd stated, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. “Soooo keep me company?”

Riddle narrowed his eyes.

There was only one reason for Floyd to be sure that Trey wouldn’t be coming back soon, and that reason could only be the other evil twin.

He just hoped the poor man came back in one piece and didn’t get caught and punished for being out when it wasn’t allowed.

“No, I said I have to study, and so should you. Go write your marine biology essay, you said it is due Monday and it’s Saturday already.”

Riddle knew Floyd didn’t like to be denied, but there was no point in indulging all his requests for attention.

Duty and rules were very important, and the sooner the other man understood the better.

He tried not to let his apprehension (and guilt) show when he noticed Floyd quiet down and lose his smile.

“Fine, I’ll do it here.”

Floyd snatched his notepad and tore a sheet out of it, stealing a pen and sitting on the bed with a bounce.

“Let’s see, what should I write about, what should I write about… Oh, I know! This is an essay about Goldfishes. Goldfishies are cute creatures, usually very tiny but with a big, big temper. They are also very intelligent and they like to show it by reciting rules by memory even when no one asked for them.”

“STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!”

Riddle was aware his complexion was probably turning a deep shade of red alarmingly quickly, but this was outrageous. Not only was his concentration gone, he was now being made fun of in his own room during study time!

He tried to grab the pen and paper from the taller youth but Floyd simply raised his arms out of reach.

“No, I won’t. You said I should do my homework, so I will, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“If you don’t stop right this instant I’m going to chop off your head!”

“You should be able to reach it for that.”

Riddle’s whole face was probably purple by now, and he stomped his feet in frustration. “I’m warning you-”

“Goldfishies are so small they pose no real threat to other, bigger fishies, and spend all their time floating away in their boring habitat, totally ignoring their boyfriends when they come over to play.”

“I’ll show you a real threa- Wait. What?! Who… Who’s your… your BOYFRIEND!!!”

“Well, of course you are, Jade says so too. When you like someone so much that you want to hug them reaaaaally tight and never let go it means you like them, and I know you hug me tight too when you think I’m asleep, so it must mean that we love each other and that makes us boyfriends!”

Riddle let his arms fall down and deflated, sitting on the bed. His face showed no indication of going back to his normal color, but he was too shocked by the declaration to care.

He hadn’t realized that Floyd had noticed how fond he had grown of him, even under all of his complaining.

He knew that Floyd was not stupid but he thought he’d been careful in masking his own feelings.

“Goldfishie? Are you alright? Why did you slump like that all of sudden? Was it because I said I knew you liked me?”

Floyd poked his still crimson cheek and Riddle just sighed and flopped down on the mattress, hiding his face with his hands. “Shut up.”

“Yay, play time!”

Floyd lost no time throwing pen and paper on the floor and hugged Riddle to himself in the small bed, nuzzling his neck contentedly.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, we just established you like me, aren’t you supposed to be the smartest student in school?”

“Only because you’re lazy and undisciplined.”

Riddle felt Floyd shrug beside him. “Who cares, you like me anyway.”

“I…” Riddle tried to force himself to say something, deny, agree, but it just wouldn’t come out. “Ah, I…”

“Sssh, no need to say anything, you told me yourself I’m smart which must mean I am right. And we only have 24 minutes left before Jade is done with Marimo-san, so…”

Floyd kissed his neck and Riddle could do nothing but succumb to the whims of his boyfiend.


	4. Day 4: Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Fem!Jade, implied Riddle/Fem!Floyd
> 
> I know this is rushed, sorry >_<

Jade tossed her long hair behind her shoulder and ignored the pleas of the boy currently following her, quickening her steps.

The pest didn’t seem to hear what she was saying and kept following her and asking her to become his girlfriend.

“No. You’re ugly. And I’m already seeing someone, so stop bothering me. You’re ugly AND annoying.”

Whatever protest the other boy was about to utter died in his throat when Jade, turning a corner, almost ran into a fellow student and suddenly threw his arms around his neck.

“Back me up and I’ll make it worth you while,” she whispered in the newcomer’s ear before kissing his cheek.

“There you are, darling, I was waiting for you!” she exclaimed, loud enough to be heard by everyone present.

She hooked her arm around Trey’s waist and led him towards the gardens, turning around to her stalker with a smile as sweet as it was fake.

“See, this is my boyfriend. Now shoo.”

The obnoxious boy bit his lip but turned around and ran away, obviously angry but not eager to start a fight with someone that was obviously bigger and stronger than him.

Trey, who had initially been too shocked to react, seemed to come slowly out of his stupor. “What...”

“Oh, don’t worry, I just needed to borrow you for a minute to get rid of a nuisance. He’s finally gone so you’re free to go. Nice meeting you, bye.” She let go of Trey’s arm and started walking away, but he caught her by the elbow in a gentle grip.

“Wait.”

“What do you want? Are you going to become a stalker too?” She frowned, looking at the hand currently holding her back in distaste.

“No, but you can’t just pull up a stunt like that and then just pretend nothing happened. Besides, you said that that there would be something in it for me and he’s still spying on you from behind that tree.”

She looked behind her and realized that it was true. “Oh, great. Well,” she said, looking at Trey up and down as if to measure his worth, “maybe you can be useful to me a little longer.”

“Really. So, what’s in it for me if I don’t blow your cover right now and help you out?”

“Mmmh, what would you want? You can ask for anything under 5000 madol.”

“5000 madol? That’s a generous offer, it would be foolish of me to refuse. I can’t think of anything at the moment, but I’m sure something will come to mind. Now, if you want to keep this charade going, I was going to the greenhouse to pick up strawberries. You can come with me. You can even take my hand. This way you get what you want and I get what I need. My name is Trey, by the way.”

“Jade, the pleasure is all yours. What do you need the strawberries for?” she asked, entwining their fingers.

Trey just snorted and kept walking by her side, smiling as if they were having the most entertaining of conversations. “My dorm head’s party. He wants strawberry tart and I’m the designated cook.”

“I like strawberry tart.”

“Nice to know. Now, I need the strawberries and some other stuff from the school shop, so you’re coming with me while I fetch everything I need.”

“You’re awfully bossy for hired help.”

“From where I stand, you are the one who needs something from me, so please feel free to go back to your friend out there behind the bushes if you like. I have a cake to bake and it’s getting late.”

Jade’s perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up.

“You look like a gentleman but you have a very nasty side on you. I respect that. Let’s go bake this cake, then.”

She took Trey’s hand again and basically dragged him to the greenhouse.

They picked strawberries and he even offered her some to check if they were sweet enough, then bought enough eggs, butter and flour for three cakes.

Trey even treated her to a caramel macchiato magifrap, and sipped his magitcha latte with her on a bench in the most romantic spot of the garden, all under the piercing eyes of her stalker.

“Your dorm leader sure likes his afternoon snacks, doesn’t he?” she asked, eyeing the bag full of ingredients.

“Yes, he has a sweet tooth, even if he likes to pretend he doesn’t.”

“Oh, a genuine smile. You must really care for him.”

Trey shrugged. “I do. He’s a childhood friend. That’s why he gets to eat my homemade cakes.”

“Aaaww, how sweet of you! You can be nice even without pay!”

Trey laughed and sat up, collecting both of their empy cups and throwing them into the nearest bin.

“Let’s go, it’s getting late.”

He guided her to the Heartslabyul kitchens, where he gave her an apron that she refused to wear for all of ten seconds before noticing how much flour was going to be floating around her clothes.

“What kind of man are you, making a cute girl like me work?”

“You should feel honored, I don’t allow many people in the kitchen, but I figured this would be a safe place where your admirer couldn’t reach you. Plus, in addition to looking even cuter in an apron, you’ll learn how to bake delicious cakes, and for free!”

Jade sidestepper the compliment even if it pleased her a bit. “And what makes you think I already can’t?”

Trey smirked at her and handled her the whisk and the bowl with the egg whites.

“Prove it.”

They spent the afternoon measuring, mixing, slicing, kneading and decorating, and Jade realized she was having ang a great time. She helped Trey bake two strawberry tarts (one for Riddle, the other for the rest of the guys at the dorm) and a dozen tartelets, two of which they ate “just to make sure they taste as good as you say”.

“Well, it’s almost time for the party,” Trey informed her as he finished chewing his last bite. “So I’ll take you back to your dorm. You know, just to make sure you aren’t followed again.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I texted my dorm’s head and he’s going to pick me up outside. I imagined things would get busy and your dorm’s head is not known for his patience.”

Trey laughed, trying to conceal his disappointment. He wrapped the remaining tartelets in alumin foil and put them in a basket.

“You can take these. You helped bake them, it’s only fair.”

She chuckled. “I’m lucky I don’t get fat, because you really are as good at baking as you said.”

Her phone dinged before Trey could thank her for the praise. “Oh, looks like Azul’s here.”

Trey guided her to the gates, and saw her dorm leader approach the entrance while they slowly walked towards him.

“So,” Jade said as Azul stopped a few feet away, “you performed your duty admirably. Are you still unsure about your payment?”

“No, I already decided what I want.”

“Oh?”

“Today was fun, so let’s do it again. Properly. What I want is a date, a real one this time. We’ll make good use of those 5000 madols at the school shop. You can even choose what we are going to bake.”

Jade laughed out loud.

“You really are a treat. Ok, pick me up at Octavinelle’s entrance tomorrow at 4’ o clock. I don’t like to wait, but I like lilies.”

“Message received, milady. See you tomorrow, then.” Trey bowed and ran back inside before Riddle noticed he was gone so close to the party and threatended to chop his head off.

Later, inside Octavinelle’s dorm...

“Pay up.”

Azul sighed, and gave Jade a check for 15000 madol. These would cover the fee of the first year student she had bribed into stalking her while she pretended to fake-date Trey and leave enough for that nice pair of shoes she wanted to buy. And for the expenses for her date tomorrow.

“You cheated, though. You pratically forced him on a date before he even asked you.”

“It’s not a real date if one of the two isn’t aware of it, isn’t it? He asked me out before I did, and in much less than a week, so I win.”

“I’ll accept your technicalities, just this once. Now please return the first year to me, he’s needed at Mostro Lounge.”

“Of course, he’s all yours. Now excuse me, but I have a date to get ready for.”

The next morning, just outside Heartslabyul’s dorms...

“Here, this is Riddle’s favourite cake.”

“Thanks, Marimo-san, you’re the best!” Floyd took the heart shaped box containing the refrigerated strawberry tart and patted Trey’s head.

“He wasn’t very pleased when I told him that I couldn’t find enough ripe strawberries to bake one for the party yesterday, so he’ll be happy that he’ll get to eat some today, thanks to you. Just please don’t tell him I gave this to you.”

“As long as you don’t tell my sister I told you about her bet with Azul and her plan, we’ll be all right. You could have asked her out from the start, though.”

Trey shrugged, smirking. “Nah, she strucks me as a girl who likes to be in control. And I got to spend time with her anyway, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time. Now excuse me, but I have a date to plan.”


	5. Day 5: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Idolish7
> 
> Pairing: Ryuu/Gaku/Tenn

“You know what else we need to do, Tenn? We need to celebrate!”

Tenn sighed, trying to keep Ryuu from falling face first to the floor, not an easy task considering how heavy he was and how uncoordinated his movements were at the moment.

“You’re drunk, Ryuu,” he pointed out. “You’re drunk because we were just out celebrating now.”

“We were? But, but, but… It was only us and Anesagi! I want a big celebration, I want to invite Idolish7 and Re:Vale too, and their managers, and Gaku’s dad, and- we could have a party at our house, I can cook and you can dress as an okami and Gaku can make fresh soba from every-”

“I am _not_ dressing as an Okami, Ryuu. I swear, I’ve never seen a drunk as dumb as you. Gaku, help me carry him to the elevator before someone see us.”

Gaku, who wasn’t exactly sober himself, grabbed Ryuu’s other arm and tried to walk as straight as he could under the other man’s weight.

“Can’t cook soba for the guys, they’ll discovered my secret identity,” Gaku remarked giggling.

 _Giggling_. 

“That’s it,” Tenn declared. “From now on I’m banning alcohol unless we are already inside the house or at work parties. You are both useless and obnoxious and I’m tired of dragging you home in this state.”

“Aaaww, Tenn, don’t be a spoilsport! We were celebrating! We’re back! Aren’t you happy we’re back?!” Ryuu tried the puppy eyes but he was so inebriated they came out more crossed than cute.

Tenn hid a small smile behind his face mask.

He was, indeed, very happy they had managed to rise back to fame again.

“I am, but I’m the one who has to be cautious because I still can’t drink, and instead of celebrating I always end up taking care of two big lugs who reek and say stupid things.”

Ryuu’s face became serious all of a sudden. He straightened up, causing Gaku to stagger with his mouth open in a surprised ‘oh’. “You are right, Tenn, this is not fair at all! We should celebrate you!”

“… What?”

“We… should?” Gaku asked, his mouth still half open. 

“Yes!” Ryuu took Gaku’s hands in his after a few trials, a look of determination on his face. “Gaku, we need to celebrate Tenn, now.”

Tenn felt a telltale headache starting to spread from the middle of his forehead to the back of his skull.

Gaku nodded, or maybe it was just his head moving up and down in time with the hands Ryuu was currently shaking. 

Ryuu let the younger man go and marched towards the elevator, all on his own, leaving Gaku and Tenn to follow. He didn’t say a word even when they reached the apartment, just tossed his shoes at the entrance and went straight to the kitchen.

“I will get refreshments and drinks, you just sit and start the party!”

“Ryuu, it’s almost midnight.”

“Oh, you’re right, we need to hurry then, before the day is over!”

Tenn knew there was no arguing with him when he was like this, so he just went back to the sofa and waited for whatever disaster would happen.

Gaku was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but whatever Ryuu was banging on the kitchen counters was producing enough noise to make him jump and look around in alarm every few seconds.

Tenn smirked. At least he wasn’t alone in his suffering.

Since Ryuu was taking too long, whatever he was doing, Tenn decided while he waited to put away their shoes properly and start the bath. He would make sure the two drunkards took one before going to bed, because he was not going to sleep surrounded by the stench of alcohol.

After making sure everything was taken care of, Tenn went back to the living room just in time for Ryuu to place a big tray on the table.

“Ta-daaaaa! Now we can all celebrate together!”

Tenn watched with apprehension as Ryuu gestured proudly to the three cups of hot cocoa topped to the brim with mini marshmallows and the plate of expensive shortbread cookies Ryuu kept for “special visitors” and was almost touched. 

Almost.

“Ryuu, we already had dinner, and we shouldn’t eat sweets after 10 pm, it makes you gain weigh.”

“Nonsense, you can give yourself a treat once in a while, you eat too little for all the training you do anyway! This, at least, I’m sure you will enjoy! Dig in, dig in!” 

Ryuu slapped him heartily on the back a couple of time, handing him one of the cups of cocoa. Tenn took it before it could fall to the floor.

Gaku, having mostly woken up from his stupor, reached out to get his. “Smells good. ‘s nice.”

“Now, let’s start Tenn’s celebration! Let’s raise our drinks-”

“NO! No raising, just…” Tenn gently clinked his mug to the other two’s, hoping to avoid any spilling. Ryuu had white carpet on the floor, for god’s sake.  
  
Gaku burned his lips at the first sip, and swore. He tried blowing on the cocoa but there were so many marshmallows it was impossible to reach the hot liquid beneath.

Tenn liked scalding hot beverages, so he sipped his, while Ryuu tried to force-feed him the cookies. 

The cocoa was sweet but not too much, with a hint of cinnamon in it, just as he liked. Ryuu had prepared it perfectly, even when inebriated.

“Mmmh, you know, this hits the spot,” Gaku observed as soon as the beverage had cooled down enough for him to drink. He seemed to have sobered up a bit.

“It does!” agreed Ryuu, “We should do this more often, you need your on party too, Tenn! It’s a pity you can’t drink yet, but until you can I will make sure you have your own celebration here, with us! You are our center, and you deserve it, right Gaku?”

Gaku nodded, a smudge of chocolate on his lips.

“Next time, less booze and more cocoa. It’s not fair to you if you can’t enjoy yourself because of us dumbasses,” he said, putting his cup down and gently ruffling Tenn’s hair.

“Stop it, Gaku… No, you don’t have to restrain yourselves. I know how hard both of you work and you deserve to let go sometimes, even if it’s a pain to get you home.”

“We’ll try to be less of a burden, then, so that we can all enjoy the next party together. From now on, I’ll stop at seven bottles of sake!”

“… you drank five today.”

“Ooops!” Ryuu laughed out loud, banging his hands on the table. His almost finished beverage spilled on the surface, luckily far away from the edges. The carpet was safe, for now.

“Go take a bath, you drunkard. You both, actually, so you can try to keep each other awake. I’ll clean up here.” He got up and tugged on Ryuu and Gaku’s arms until they got up and walking. 

While the other two bathed, he washed the cups and cleaned the table, then went to take a shower in the second bathroom. He was too tired to wait for his turn at the bath, so after he quickly washed, threw on a pair of comfy pajamas and hid himself under the warmth of the blankets. 

He was almost falling asleep when he was roused by two large bodies surrounding him, one at each side. Gaku slid his arm over Tenn’s waist, while Ryuu nuzzled his neck from behind.

“Thank you for taking care of us today too,” the taller man whispered in Tenn’s ear.

“You’re welcome. I know I complain a lot, but I’m always happy to be there for you.”

A sleepy ‘mmmh’ was his only answer.

He chuckled when Gaku started softly snoring and Ryuu’s leg slipped between his.

Yes, they were a lot to handle, but he wouldn’t exchange them for anything else in the world.

Just being able to stay by his partners’ side was celebration enough.


	6. Day 6: Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
> 
> Cookie points for you if you can guess what Idia is talking about!

When Azul arrived at the door of Idia’s room, he found a very worried Ortho pacing in front of it.

“Shroud, what’s the meaning of this? Why did you call me over at this hour? I hope you know I’m facing disciplinary action if the staff catches me out so late at night.”

“I’m really sorry to have disturbed you, Ashengrotto, but… It’s brother.”

“… Did something happen to Idia?”

Ortho looked at the door hesitantly. “I thinks so… He won’t answer his cellphone, I clearly heard him crying but he won’t let me inside and I’m really worried that something bad has happened to him. I thought you could help me convince him to tell me what it was so I can fix it.”

“Your brother likes his privacy, Ortho.”

“Yes, but he’s clearly hurting, and I know you two are close. Please, help brother.”

The earnest look on the younger Shroud’s face would have melted a tender heart, but Azul was a businessman. He would have helped anyway, but he didn’t see why he couldn’t profit from the situation.

“I will see what I can do. In exchange, you will help at Mostro Lounge for the next month. I’m short on staff.”

“Of course! Now, please?”

Ortho gestured to the closed door, and Azul squared his shoulders. He knocked while shooing Ortho away.

“Idia? It’s Azul, I’m coming in.” 

Azul didn’t need permission, Idia could scream at him later later if he felt the need to, so he turned the doorknob without waiting for an invitation.

The door was, as he’d suspected, open.

Idia often forgot to lock it, because the few times he went out he was so preoccupied with going back to his games that he slammed the door and forgot. Azul had witnessed that many times, and he had no qualms invading the other boy’s privacy, unlike his brother.

The room was almost in complete darkness. Only the TV was on, but whatever Idia had been watching had been paused and forgotten for a long time, since the screensaver was on loop.

  
The only noises that could be heard were small sniffs and sobs coming from the other side of the bed, where Azul could discern a familiar figure curled up on the floor, bundled in a blanket.

“Idia?”

“G-go away…” the crying boy answered with a voice weak and raspy from exhaustion.

Azul crossed the room to walk around the bed and knelt in front of him.

“You know I won’t.” 

He pulled the blanket up, uncovering Idia’s face.

He could see why Ortho was worried.

Idia had to have cried for hours. His eyes were rimmed red and his nose was still running. His phone, forgotten on the floor, was blinking with a low battery alarm, and Azul had never, never seen its owner let it go lower than 20%.

Something was indeed very wrong.

“What happened?” he tried, knowing fully well he would be rebuked.

Idia’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled the blanket over his face again.

“Go away, Azul.”

Well, he’d tried with the nice approach, now it was time to get serious. 

“If you don’t talk to me I’m going to get worried and call all the dorm leaders to help. Asim included.”

“No, not him, please!” Idia grabbed Azul’s arm, visibly distraught.

“Then… talk to me?”

The other boy stayed silent for a minute, eyes downcast and still full of tears. “You’ll think I’m stupid and make fun of me, or blackmail me.”

Azul sighed. “I swear I won’t do any of these things. I hoped we were past that?”

“But no one can understand my pain…” Idia wailed and buried himself even further in the blanket.

“I don’t need to feel the same pain as you to be supportive, do I?”

“Yes, but…” the blue haired boy raised his head then looked away, as if ashamed. “A normie like you can’t understand.”

Azul wasn’t sure if he had just been insulted or not, but he decided to let it go and keep prodding. “Understand what?”

“I… he…” Idia sniffled and whispered in a broken voice “he’s dead…”

Azul’s held his breath, thinking the older boy had committed some irreparable sin, already planning in his head how to get him out of this mess.

But then the sobbing boy continued.

“And… and the last thing he saw… was the face of his wife pointing a gun at him… and his daughter… sniff… his daughter… calling for her papa…. And it was not raining, Azul, it wasn’t, and there are 54 more episodes, but I just can’t, I cant…” 

Idia broke down in tears again, and Azul had to school his face into a neutral expression. 

If it had been any other person, he would have laughed and probably even made fun of them, but this was Idia, and Idia was… special this way.

Azul had suspected from the start that the reason why the other boy hid himself in his room was because he didn’t know how to cope with how much his own feelings affected him.

So, he decided to be a good boyfriend and provide the emotional comfort the other boy didn’t know how to ask for.

He hugged Idia to his chest and patted his heaving back, making a mental note to himself to charge the laundry bill for his now snooty suit to the younger Shroud.

“Shhh, I’m sure it was hard on you and all the people who knew and loved him. Let it out, you’ll feel better. And then, if you want, I can keep you company while you watch the rest of it.” Yes, the laundry bill and overtime. 54 episodes of overtime.

Azul reached for the wet tissues on the bedside table, which he used to clean Idia’s face gently, while the other boy tried to deal with his own grief.

“There. Now please get off the floor, put on your pajamas and find another, clean blanket. I’ll go buy you snacks and something to drink from the vending machine, and after you get something in your stomach, if you are in the mood, we can continue watching, or we can play that Mario Kart game again. Trouncing me always cheers you up, doesn’t it?”

Idia smiled shily, and, even if it wasn’t exactly beautiful, it was at least better than noisy, wet sobs.

“Yes, it does. Thank you for not laughing. And for offering to keep me company.” He took Azul’s hand in his and squeezed it gently, a bold gesture for a person who tried to avoid bodily contact as much as possibile. 

Azul was very pleased, but the moment didn’t last for long. 

“Oh, my phone! Why is my phone off, it’s almost time for daily bonuses! Argh!! Where’s my charger?” 

Azul chuckled, getting off the floor and trying to clean his suit as best as he could. 

While Idia ran around the room charging batteries and checking daily prizes, he left the room unnoticed to complete his errand.

He would soon come back like the perfect boyfriend he was with as much beverages and snacks as he could carry.

All on his boyfriend-in law’s dime, of course.


	7. Day 7: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade
> 
> This is rushed and ugly, I will probably change a few things tomorrow but I didn't have much time to write today :(

“You know what I was thinking?” Trey asked as he sipped his drink, while Jade counted the cash in the register before putting it away. “You should add a dance floor to Mostro Lounge. You could even put on a show for the customers, I think they would really like it.” 

“Mmmhm, I don’t think so. There’s not enough space and we would need to get rid of too many tables. Besides, we don’t like dancing.”

“Really? But this place looks like a jazz club, I thought it was a given. Wait, you don’t like dancing... Or you just don’t know how?”

“I never cared to learn. It would be time wasted.”

Jade's smile at the moment was the one he used when he wanted to deter others from further questions.

Of course, that just made Trey want to prod more. 

“Oh, come on, you're so tall and graceful when you walk, I bet you could learn in no time!”

“I think you overestimate me.”

“I know you can do whatever you set your mind to. Come here, I'll show you how. It’s simple.”

“I’m really busy at the moment, I need to close up-“

Trey didn’t let Jade finish, just took his hands and tugged his boyfriend towards him.

He led Jade to the empty space in front of the bar and got into position, then realized he had to raise his head to look at the younger boy in the eyes.

“Mmmh, this could be trickly. Usually the taller one is the one who leads, but we’ll make do. Now, hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder, and look at my feet. Try to follow my steps, only in the opposite direction. We'll start with a simple waltz step. Ready?"

Jade looked anything but.

“Don’t make that face. I indulged you when you insisted to teach me how to swim properly, didn’t I?”

“Yes, and you haven’t learned yet.”

“Baby steps, Leech, baby steps. Just like these. Look: one- two three, one two three…”

Trey tried to be as gentle and as slow as possible, correcting Jade’s posture and steps with gentle words, but after ten minutes and a lot of accidental stepping on toes, the taller boy still didn’t seem to have any idea of how to adjust to the rhythm and move his legs in a coordinated pattern at the same time.

No matter how hard he tried and how patient Trey was, Jade seemed to have two left feet.

Trey could feel how impatient the other boy was getting by the tension mounting in his shoulder muscles.

Jade was actually frowning, and Trey realized how frustrated the other boy actually was. As a studenti he was used to excel at almost everything, but you couldn’t learn coordination that quickly. Especially since Jade had only been using his feet for a little more than a year.

“This is going nowhere," the vexed boy said, trying to free himself from Trey’s grip, but Trey wouldn’t let him.

“That’s probably because I got this all wrong.”

Jade stopped trying to disentangle himself and stared at him. “What?” 

“Yes, we should start from the basics and get comfortable with our bodies before trying real dance steps. Let’s do it this way. Relax and don’t push back, just follow my lead.”

Trey slid his arms around Jade’s neck and closed the distance between them, moving slowly to a rhythm only he could hear. He could feel the body glued to his relax and melt in his arms, and he mentally patted himself in the back for this first small victory. 

“Now, put your arms around my waist.”

Jade obeyed, smirking. “This activity doesn’t seem to resemble dancing very much.”

“You’re wrong. It’s called slow dancing. It’s what couples that don't know how to dance do when songs with a slow rhythm are playing. You just need to move your hips in time to mine, slowly, yes, like this.”

“That much I can do.”

“I know, I told you. Baby steps. Now that you know how to move your hips… Keep going…” Trey moved around Jade and hugged him from behind, taking hold of his hands and never breaking the rhythm.

“Good, good, That’s exactly it. Now, can you feel my legs behind yours?”

“That and much more.”

Trey chuckled, and reprimanded him with a light slap on the hand.

“Stop getting distracted." They were making real progress, if Jade was relaxed enough to joke. "Now, when I move, you move with me, just like with the hips. Are you ready?”

Jade nodded, evidently curious about what Trey was trying to accomplish.

Trey guided Jade's legs with his own with sinous movements, using his whole body to show the other how move. 

Following was too hard for someone who just recently got used to walk, but that didn't mean Jade couldn't be shown how to move without having to use his head. 

It took a few tries before the blue haired youth let his body become pliant enough to copy Trey's steps without prompting, but after a while he adjusted and started to take the initiative on his own, without even realizing. 

Trey moved his hands from Jade’s waist to his hips and continued to guide him on the floor, humming in his ear, and, after making sure Jade had the pattern down, he slid around to face him again, hands till hugging the slim waist, and let Jade lead and dictate the rhytmh.

“And you said I was underestimating you, ” he pointed out, when they made a complete round on the floor without Jade even realizing.

“Uh?”

"Keep going, keep going, it's just like moving your fins. You know how to do it by instinct because you've always done it. Now your body also knows how to do those steps, so there's no need to overthink, just keep repeating the same movement." 

Jade looked at their legs and then at Trey in amazement. "Oh. I never thought about it like that."

They kept dancing, and Trey adjusted their position to a more proper one, pretending to follow in Jade's movements while subtly sweeping his boyfriend in circles.

Jade liked to be in control, and forcing him to follow had probably been Trey's real mistake.

Showing him how to lead had proven to be a lot more efficient. 

"You would be an awesome teacher. How did you become so good?” Jade asked as Trey showed him the proper hand position. 

Trey chuckled to hide how pleased he was by the compliment.

“My mom insisted that I took lessons. She said a nice gentleman should be able to dance, and it would help me get all of the ladies.”

“The ladies, mmmh?” Jade’s hand on his lower back slid a bit lower and held him more forcefully than necessary.

Trey chuckled. “Even my mother can be wrong from time to time. But I’m glad I know my way around the dance floor. I get to show off and teach you. If you were smaller I would have let you stand on my feet, like I did with my younger siblings, but I admit I prefer this method better."

Jade’s expression was priceless, a mix between outraged and horrified. “You would let someone else crush your precious feet?!”

“Relax, it’s not as painful as you think. With the right shoes I could take Riddle no problem. But don’t tell him I told you that.”

"I should let Floyd know, though, I bet that would make things interesting."

"Stop being mean to them. Now, I think we're done for today, it's getting late and I need to go back to my dorm. We can continue the lessons whenever you want. One last thing ..." with a flourish, taking Jade completely by surprise, Trey dipped him and kissed his lips soundly. 

"And that was my fee," he told the surprised boy as he straightened them both up. "Guess how much I ask for teaching the tango."

Jade blushed and threw him out. 


	8. Day 8: Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade

It was a lazy mid-winter afternoon.

Floyd was pretending to get tutored by Riddle, Azul had Dorm Leader's duties to attend to and Jade, brazenly naked, was enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's body under the covers.

He snuck a hand under the thin cotton shirt Trey wore to bed, drawing circles on the silky skin of his abdomen.

"Again?" asked the older boy, between tired and amused.

"Mmmh, maybe later. I just like to touch your skin. It's warm and velvety, it reminds me of the water of tropical seas."

"That is... the sweetest compliment I've ever received. I wasn't complaing, by the way, you can touch me whenever, wherever and for how long you want."

Jade did just that, grazing his fingers here and there, and minutes passed quietly before he spoke again.

"You know what I miss from underwater?"

"What?" asked Trey, who had been enjoying the peace and quiet usually absent in his own dorm, and playing with the blue hair on the head resting on his shoulder.

"Not having to wear clothes."

"Uh?"

That was clearly not what the older boy was expecting, so Jade felt compelled to explain more clearly.

"I know, it's difficult to understand for humans. You have the concept of modesty, and cover your most intimate parts to the rest of the world even when the weather isn't harsh, but for us... we are used to be free from such costraints, we like skinship and the feeling of sliding against one another without barriers. Having to cover our bodies , even if it's to protect from the climate, feels... suffocating, somehow."

"Ah. You know, I only realized that now but... when you showed your true self to me, since your form was so beautiful, I didn't even notice you were practically naked..."

"I think the concept of nudity is a human one. It probably comes with the fact that your body can't adapt automatically to external changes, so you need to use something to protect yourselves. That, and, as I said before, modesty. It's bothersome to me. After having lived for so many years without owning a piece of clothing, having to wash, press, fold and wear them feels like an indrance."

Jade was aware that his complaints sounded like the ones of a five year old, but this thing had been on his mind since his first day on land, and it felt good to voice out his frustrations, for once.

A kiss was placed on the top of his head, and Trey tipped his chin up so he could watch Jade in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if you dislike clothes so much, because I love seeing them on you. With your built and the way you carry yourself, you enhance everything you wear. I like how your school uniform highlights the lenght of your legs, how broad your back looks in your Octavinelle's suit, how the lab coat makes your waist look even thinner... You look like you were born to wear them, but what I like more is knowing that you'll only allow me to take them off and see you without. It's one of the things that makes being lovers special, this intimacy, the skinship that you were talking about before and that for humans is reserved only for your precious one. For us such a thing is harder to achieve, and that makes it all the more exceptional." 

Trey lightly caressed each part of Jade's body he had just mentioned, from legs to back and from back to waist, all while kissing his lips, and the younger boy melted.

"Thank you," he murmured when their mouths parted. "Knowing that it has this effect on you will make wearing clothes more bearable. But only when it's necessary. So please..." Jade slid his hands inside Trey's boxers and lowered them, before insinuating himself between the toned thighs.

Trey chuckled, evidently in the mood for more. "Does this mean now is later enough?" 

Jade threw the boxers off the bed and sent his lover's shirt to the same fate soon after.

If he had his way, they would not be of use any time soon.

And Jade _always_ had his way.


	9. Day 9: Rainy/Snowy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Floyd Leeech/Riddle Rosehearts

“What is this white crap now?!”

“Leech, bad puppy! Language!”

Floyd murmured an insincere apology towards professor Crowley and kept walking to his next class, hugging himself to try and get warmer.

He hated this weather, hated this place and hated humans.

He should have known Azul’s plan would turn out to be a failure. At the moment he didn’t care if Jade and Azul were doing fine, he was already tired of this stupid place full of rules, of the cold, of the boring classes and even more boring classmates.

If it wasn’t for his brother and his friend he would have already gone back to his beloved ocean.

He stomped angrily on the floor, where the freezing white stuff was piling up constantly, and decided to skip the rest of his lessons and take a long, warm shower in his dorms.

A voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Leech, where are you going? History of magic is in the opposite direction.”

Floyd turned around, the iciest of glares in his face.

“What do you c-“ His words stopped when he realized who was calling out to him.

It was the little goldfish that had attracted his attention at the sorting ceremony.

Floyd hadn’t had much free time to pursue their friendship since school had started, what with classes and the lounge thingie Azul wanted to open and homework in the way, and he had almost forgotten the other boy even existed.

And now, it seemed like not only the guy remebered Floyd’s name, but he also cared about his classes! That was just perfect!

“Goldfishie! Thanks for reminding me, I’m such a scatterbrain! Going there too? Let’s go together, we can chat on the way.”

“My name is Riddle, and no, thank you. I just wanted to remind you, but now that I have my duty is over.”

“Duty?”

If possible, the redhead puffed his chest even more, but that didn’t help with his height at all.

“Yes, I’m a Dorm Leader now, and even if you aren’t in Heartslabyul it wouldn’t be proper to allow another student to skip his classes.”

“Booooring. I knew you too had a stick up your ass.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s go, that weird white stuff is falling from the sky again and it’s freezing.”

“You mean snow?”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“You’ve never seen snow in your life?”

“Where I come from it’s nothing like this. It’s a lot less cold and nothing falls from above. And no one drags you to classes when you don’t wanna go.”

“Well, you were lucky enought to be chosen as a student of this prestigious college, so you should behave as the rules dictate. Here we are, class is about to start, goodbye.”

Riddle went straight to first row of desks, and Floyd, who would probably fall asleep within minutes, decided to catch up with him later and went to occupy the top seat near the window, as far away from the teacher’s eyes as possible.

He watched the grey sky outside, bored out of his skull and missing the carefree afternoons he spent swimming between coral rocks and exploring reefs.

He didn’t even notice the lesson was over until he heard the other students moving.

This was the last class of the day, the perfect time to approach the redhead that was already exiting the room, so Floyd ran towards the door to catch up with him.

“Hey, hey, Goldfish! Lessons are over, let’s go play?”

“First of all, let go of my sleeve. Second, my. Name. Is. Riddle. Third, I’m not a child and I have far more important things to do than play.”

“Yeah, yeah, later! Come with me, let’s go where it’s warm.”

No matter how much the other boy wanted to resist, Floyd was just too big and strong for him. He held the smaller hand in a firm grip and stomped in the direction of the greenhouses, the snow crunching under his feet.

It was falling harder now, and a lot of students were running to try and get inside as soon as possible.

Floyd wanted to reach the greenhouse as fast as he could, so he quickened his pace while Riddle tried to free his own hand and pulled in the opposite direction.

Suddenly everything went upside down, and Floyd felt an excruciating pain on his lower back.

“Ouch!”

"Serves you right!” screeched his companion.

Trying to ignore the blinding pain, Floyd, who found himself sprawled on the floor, looked up and behind him at the other boy, who was holding his own hand close to his chest protectively.

“How dare you drag me along and not listen to me when I... !”

Floyd was still dazed, so half of the words the other boy was throwing at him didn’t register.

He tried to stand up but the floor was slippery and his ass hurt and his hands were all red and burning for having scraped over the icy cobblestone.

It all sucked so bad, and suddenly he found himself about to cry.

He didn't have time for tears, though, because a hand grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

"How are you so heavy... do you intend to spend the rest of your day sitting on the floor? Snap out of it and get up before you get frostbite!"

Floyd looked in stupor ad the smaller man, nose and cheeks red from the cold, that was trying to pull him up without much success, while white flakes kept falling on the pretty red hair.

He realized that yes, his ass was indeed going to freeze if he didn't move, so he got up quickly, mindful of the slippery pavement.

The shorter boy at his side was looking at him half aggrieved half concerned.

“Are you ok?”

Before he could answer, he heard loud cheers and had to step to the side to let a group of first years past.

They were laughing and throwing small mounds of the white, freezing stuff at each other.

Floyd wondered if the cold had messed up with their minds.

He recognized them as first year Scarabians, ones that were in history class with him and Riddle just minutes before, only they had clearly gone back to put on heavier robes, scarves and gloves to fight the cold and were now playing in the snow like they didn’t have a care in the world.

Floyd was expecting the rigid Dorm Leader to reprimand them, but when he looked down he noticed how the smaller boy seemed to look at his classmates with something almost close to envious sadness.

Suddenly, all of the boys fell to the floor.

For a moment Floyd tought they’d dropped dead from the cold, but they started opening and closing their legs like crazy, which meant they were still very much alive.

“What are they doing?”

Riddle scoffed at their display.

“They’re making snow angels.”

“Angels…?”

“Yes, holy creatures in a white dress with wings on their backs. Sort of like fairies.”

“… Humans are weird.”

“You are far weirder that anything I’ve ever encountered before.”

“Heh, thanks!”

“It was not a compliment!”

Floyd looked around and found another spot where the white, fluffy stuff had piled up and immediately ran to it, but not before picking the smaller boy up in a princess carry.

“Hey! Let me down! What do you think you- OMPH!”

Riddle shut up abrupty as soon as he was dropped on the snow.

Floyd joined him with a thud and took his hand, then started frantically dragging their arms up and down.

“Let’s make a snow fairy too!”

“It’s a snow angel, and we aren’t five years old! Let me go immediately!”

“Nu-uh, come on, it’s so cold my limbs are going to drop off if we don’t move!”

Riddle glared at him, then, understanding he wasn’t going to win this one either, let himself fall down and huffing and puffing started to move his arms and legs.

Floyd laughed at the sight of the serious boy trying his best even at this ridiculous action, and, when he thought he had properly carved the shape in the snow, slowed down and let Riddle’s hand go.

After getting back to his feet, he helped his fellow student up, and as a thank you he got an elbow in his stomach and a heel on his toes.

Now he understood why his father had told him to buy nice, sturdy shoes.

“Ouch, what was that for!”

“Do you even have to ask? You drag me around, throw me in the snow, make me join your childish games and look, now we’re both wet and dirty and we’re probably going to catch a cold!”

“I know, right? I’ve only heard of those, might be fun! But look, look at how pretty we are!”

Floyd pointed at the shapes in the snow, one larger and misshapen and the other one perfect in simmetry but oh, so much smaller. 

While initially the other boy had seemed pleased, it was impossibile for him not to notice the difference in side. 

Riddle’s face became purple in a matter of second.

“If you ever, EVER dare to do something like that to me again, I-“

Floyd never got to know what Riddle would do to him if he ever dared, because he shut him up with his lips just like he'd seen in those weird old movies Azul had insisted they watch to learn about humans.

It seemed a very effective method, because the redhead didn't utter a single word for a long time. Didn't even blink.

Floyd waved a hand in front of his face and the smaller boy suddenly shuddered, then bent down and took a handful of snow.

Before Floyd could ask him what it was for, Riddle had yanked his waistband open and dropped the entire content of his hand inside his pants.

"Fuck! Goldfish, why would you do that!"

The red faced youth didn't answer, just looked at him with eyes so furious they had became watery and ran away in the opposite direction.

Floyd tried to follow him, but his sensitive parts were freezing with every step, so he decided to go back to the Octavinelle dorm and take that hot shower he was thinking about before.

He was wet and cold and in pain but he was also glad.

He had finally found something (or better someone) in this horrible place that could make it all worthwhile.


	10. Day 10: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade

Jade hummed all the way to the Heartslabyul kitchen, a big basket held tenderly in his hands.

The time to harvest his precious mushrooms had finally come, and they looked so nice he couldn't wait to show them to his boyfriend.

He'd asked Trey to give him some cooking lessons to learn how to make the most of them with something that wasn't risotto, so he could maybe convince Floyd to eat some.

That was just an excuse, though, he just wanted to get as much as possible from these lovely creatures and share the joy from his harvest with someone who could understand.

He knocked on the kitchen door before opening it and peered inside.

"Come, I just started dicing scallions," Trey said from behind the counter as a welcome, waving him over. "Oh, there really are a lot!"

Jade put the basked on the counter for the other boy to inspect, waiting for his verdict.

"Wow, they look beautiful and smell amazing... You really did a good job taking care of them! There are so many dishes we could try... But first of all, let's make sure you don't get anything on your clothes."

While Jade basked in the pleasure of the praise, Trey took a turquoise apron and helped him put it on, tying it on his back.

"There. You look very cute." 

After a quick peck on the lips, he was put to work immediately.

"Now, mushrooms need to be cleaned carefully, but not washed under water. You need to clean them from dirt with a wet towel, gently but thoroughly. You brought so many, it's gonna take us a while..."

Jade took one from the basket, lightly brushing a piece of topsoil off with his fingers.

"It's not a problem, I reserved this afternoon entirely for them... and you, of course."

"Hah, I should hope so."

Jade got his wet towel and started the cleaning, and Trey joined him while he explained what they would cook and what preparations needed to be done.

"We'll make a mushroom quiche, chicken marsala, creamy mushroom soup, stuffed mushrooms and mushroom and sausage pasta."

"Oh, that's a lot of dishes. Are they difficult to make?"

"No, I choose them because they're easy and quick, and you just need easy-to-find-ingredients. I'm still sure your brother is not gonna like any of those anyway, but you can eat them yourself, or add them to Mostro Lounge's menu if Ashengrotto allows you to serve them to customers."

"We'll see if they're deserving."

The older boy laughed, then surmised their work carefully.

"Ok, seems like we cleaned all of them. Now let's put aside the bigger ones for stuffing, and the rest we'll slice to use in the other dishes. Be careful, these knifes are really sharp."

Jade smiled. "Yes, teacher, I'll be very careful."

Trey slapped his butt playfully.

"Stop making fun of me, or I'm make you peel and dice the onions. Now, let's start with the quiche base..."

His capable mentor showed him how to make puff pastry from scratch, how to cook pasta properly, that onions made you cry even if you weren't the one cutting them but were just standing near, and that cooking was serious business.

Trey was easy to follow but also strict, not allowing much time for rest or jokes.

He danced from one pot to the other, from the counter to the oven, without missing a beat. It was a pleasure to watch him in action, more so when Jade thought that it was his beloved mushrooms, raised with tender care, that were allowing him to see his boyfriend so at ease in his natural habitat.

"Ok, the quiche and the stuffed mushroom are in the oven, we'll check on them in half an hour. The chicken marsala is almost done, the soup too should be ready in a minute, the only thing we need to do is drain the pasta and sautee it with the condiments. If we're lucky and don't burn anything, we'll have a feast ready in no time."

Jade, who had been given the task of stirring the soup every few minutes and was currently making sure it wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pan, looked around and realized they were indeed almost done.

Trey had directed the operations so smoothly that it looked like minutes, not hours, had passed.

"Everything smells delicious. And you were right, they were pretty easy to make."

"That's because you're a very good student and you learn quickly, plus you don't complain or ask a thousand questions per minute."

"Are you talking about your brothers?"

"Who else? When they were little they insisted to help my parents with the bakery, so to placate them my parents asked me to teach them the basics and the first tries were total caos."

"It's no wonder you can be so patient with the first years, you had training since you were younger... Floyd was mostly like that too, but he lost interest in whatever I was doing very quickly, so he usually left me alone after a while. What are you doing now?"

Jade watched as Trey took a leftover mushroom he'd insisted they set aside and cut it thinly, seasoning the slices with olive oil, parsley and diced garlic. "This is something that caught my interest, because I've never eaten raw mushrooms before but the reviews were all so enthusiastic that I felt the need to try."

Trey took something that looked like a ham but was smaller and a darker shade of red, and cut it even thinner than the mushroom. "This is cured ham. Not very easy to find, but the school shop never fails to surprise me. Now let's toast two slices of bread..."

Jade watched curiously as the bread was first toasted in the grill, and then covered in cured ham first and mushroom slices after. A dash of pepper and a bit of salt, and Trey was putting the warm appetizer in front of his mouth and feeding it to him. 

Jade took a bite and the flavors burst into his mouth. 

The bread was crunchy, the cured ham salty and smoky and the taste of the raw mushroom was exquisite.

He took Trey's wrist to stop it from moving away and took a second, bigger bite, this time enjoying the three flavors mixed together.

He licked his lips as he finished chewing.

"I am very glad that I asked you for advice."

Trey handed him the half eaten slice and took the other one, biting into it and making appreciative noises.

"Oh, and I'm glad I trusted those reviews, this is really tasty! If the other dishes we made taste as good as this-"

"Wait a minute," Jade interrupted him. "Are you telling me this was your first time making those dishes?"

"Oh, uhm, sorta..."

"Sorta?"

"Well, you see, just as your brother, my younger siblings don't like mushrooms, so we don't have them often at home-"

"Then how did you know about those recipes?"

Trey scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "Well, I checked online, I watched videos, practiced some seasonings, and, you know, I tried to learn how to make them so that I could teach you and we could eat them together."

Jade felt flattered. "All of this because I asked?"

"Well, yes, it's exactly because you asked. I like you and I want to make you happy. And I also like cooking and mushrooms, so you see, it wasn't exactly a big sacrifice..."

Jade put a finger on the rambling boy's lips to stop him from talking. "You really are amazing, and I'm very lucky to have you."

Trey blushed and leaned closer, but was saved from being ravaged by the oven alarm.

While the older boy busied himself with checking the quiche, adding the pasta to the boiling water and looking for nice china to plate everything, Jade finished his appetizer.

They set the table together, and, after the pasta was done, Trey carefully plated each dish in the most appetizing manner he could.

"There, all ready. We can finally sit down and eat. You can take off your apron too, assistant chef. You did a good job."

Jade untied the apron and gave it back after folding it.

"It's all thanks to the teacher. I'm amazed no one has yet come to disturb us, though , it's almost dinner time."

"Actually, I asked my dormmates to eat at the cafeteria for tonight. They like my cakes too much to disobey."

"You really thought of everything... I wonder what I did to deserve you."

"Well, it's not like I get nothing from it. You brought tasty mushrooms and you're not that bad of a catch yourself."

Trey took a forkful of pasta and brought it closer to Jade's mouth. 

"Are you going to spoon-feed me all the dishes tonight?" he asked, before eating what was offered and nodding in approval. "You know, if I get too attached to your cooking you might never get rid of me."

"That's the plan, Leech, that's the plan."


	11. Day 11: Finding a pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fadom: Aldnoah.Zero
> 
> Pairing: InaSure

Slaine opened the dresser and took out his favorite hoodie, the blue one with the red stripes.

The weather was getting chilly, and the long sleeves would also help to cover the scratches on his arms, courtesy of his latest nightmare.

He didn’t want to worry Kaizuka, he knew that the other man would unnecessarily feel guilty for leaving him alone for the night, but duty called and Slaine had insisted he would be fine.

He still wasn’t, if he were to be honest, but it had only been a couple of months since the other man had gotten his permission to take Slaine to live in this island, and from what the doctor he was forced into seeing had said, it would take a long time for him to learn to live with his past actions and memories.

Slaine was fine with it. With the nightmares even. It was no less than he deserved.

He shook his head. He could practically hear Kaizuka’s voice scolding him for such depressing thoughts, and remembering him that now there was someone else who cared for his happiness.

After putting the hoodie on, he went to water the plants that he had started growing in the small garden in the back of the house. It was almost time for Kaizuka to come back, and it would be better to get the watering done soon so he could start dinner.

He was almost finished when he heard the sound of the car from afar.

He put the water can down and went to the driveway to welcome Kaizuka back when three things happened in rapid succession: the brakes of the car suddenly screeched, the vehicle abruptly stopped and something unidentified zoomed past Slaine so quickly that he stumbled and almost fell while trying to avoid a collision.

The whitish blur zoomed to the shed, accompanied by the noise of crashing and clashing, and then everything went quiet.

Slaine, wide eyed, looked at the approaching Kaizuka in dismay.

“What was that?!”

Kaizuka kissed him on the lips, claiming his usual welcome home, and looked in the direction of the shed. “Mh, let’s see.”

Together they approached the small wooden structure, now silent, and the first thing they saw where two broken vases (fortunately empty), all the tools on the floor and a dirty, furry appendage sticking out from behind the fertilizer shelf.

“Is that…”

“Yes, it appears to be a cat.”

Slaine stood still, not knowing what to do.

Pets were not something you could easily find in space, and he had no memory of having ever been near one before his parents had died.

He had no idea how to address this situation, so he let Kaizuka do the honors, standing on attention in case his help was needed.

Kaizuka, it seemed, had no such qualms.

He approached the shelf with slow steps and bent down, reaching out his hand and retreating just a moment later, just fast enough to avoid what seemed to be tiny but sharp claws.

A weird noise started to come from the place where the cat was hidden, and Slaine realized with horror that it was hissing.

“Is he.. is he feral…?”

“Probably, yes. There must be a clowder somewhere in the island. This one probably got lost, it looks denourished and it’s clearly not used to human contact. I think it’s hurt, too, I see red on his fur but it’s too dark under there. Please pass me the gardening gloves.”

Slaine hurried to do as he was told, realizing that the if gloves could protect his hands from rose thorns, they could also allow Kaizuka to grab the animal without getting scratched too badly.

That was, if the animal let himself be captured.

Fortunately the place where it was hidden didn’t offer many escape routes, so the brunette managed to grab it by the scruff and gently drag it out of its hiding spot.

Slaine stared at the furry thing in awe.

He had never seen something so little fight so ferociously for its freedom.

As Kaizuka inspected it at arm’s lenght, the little beast meowled, hissed, scratched and kicked like it was possessed.

“It doesn’t look like it’s injured. I thought I saw blood but it probably just slept over rotten tomatoes or tried to eat them, he still has seeds attached to its fur. It’s a… mmmh, yes, it’s a male. And it stinks.”

Slaine could not understand how Kaizuka could still assess the beast so calmly when it kept trying to rip him apart. Not that it would ever succed, but still, it could easily gouge out his good eye if it got close enough.

“We should give it a bath.”

“We… should?”

“Yes, that way we can check if it really is ok or not.”

“But… don’t cats hate water…?”

“They do, as far as I know, but that doesn’t mean it is not good for them. Come, we’ll use the basin in the bathroom.”

Slaine obeyed, still keeping a fair distance from those deadly claws. The cat had not stopped trying to free itself for a second, and the hissing had become downright ominous.

Inside the bathroom, Slaine was instructed to fill the bottom of the basin with lukewarm water, and to grab an old towel and a bottle of shampoo.

“This is a two men job,” Kaizuka informed him, as soon as Slaine had put the basin down.

“You mean I…” Slaine looked at the kicking feline with distrust, not sure what he was supposed to do.

“I will keep it as still as possible while you wash it. Please be mindful that it will probably try to bite you.”

Slaine couldn’t contain his horrified expression. “You want me to wash it?!”

“If you want I can wash him and you’ll keep it still.”

“N-no, washing is fine.”

As soon as Kaizuka lowered the wild animal to the basin, it started to kick and hiss even worse than before. Water was splashing everywhere and between the walls of the small room the meowls seemed even louder.

“Koumori-kun, don’t stand there doing nothing. Pour water over it gently, use as little shampoo as you can and scrub it down.”

Slaine snapped out of his stupor and, as cautiously as possible, gathered some water in his hand and poured it over the dirty fur on the cat’s back.

The reaction was both comical and unexpected.

The cat suddenly stopped squirming, stopped vocalizing its distress and just stood still. For all of three seconds.

Then all hell broke lose, and if it hand’t been for Kaizuka’s reflexes they would probably have been both torn to shreds in a minute.

The small back arched and the creature yowled, its tiny paws wriggling even more desperately to get free.

Kaizuka’s shirt was totally drenched in seconds and Slaine wasn’t faring much better.

“Quick, keep washing and rinse it off, I don’t know how long I can keep it still before it hurts us and itself.”

The thought that the small creature could get hurt by trying to get free from something that was probably viewed as torture gave Slaine purpose.

As delicately as he could, trying to ignore the animal’s protests, Slaine wet, lathered and rinsed quickly but carefully, trying to get all the dirt and the mud and the dirt that was attached to its fur. The kitten, after a good rinsing, came out to be white except for a yellow spot around and over the ears and on its paws.

It looked so ridiculous all wet that Slaine couldn’t help but laugh.

It was probably exausted, because it had stopped screaming and was now just hissing quietly with murderous eyes.

“Towel, please.”

Slaine handed it over and, after drying the tiny animal as best as he could, Kaizuka wrapped it in the cloth in a way that it wouldn’t hurt but kept the lethal paws inside.

Kaizuka rose slowly, trying not to upset the small creature more than it already was.

“We should start the fireplace, it will dry faster and it hopefully won’t catch a cold.”

Slaine hurried to do just so.

It was an electric one, so he just had to press a button to turn it on.

As soon as it properly started to emit warmth, he went back to the bathroom, where Kaizukaimmediately handed him the bundle of cotton and fur.

“Why are you giving it to me?!” He knew his voice sounded shrill, but he had never held one of these things in his life before, and this particular one seemed possessed by an avenging demon, so he had every right to be scared.

“I need to change, I’m drenched and if I don’t put my shirt to wash immediately I’m afraid it will leave a stain. Just keep the towel closed so it doesn’t escape. I read somewhere that cats calm down if they can hear your heartbeat, so hold it close to your chest. I’ll be back as soon as possible.

Slaine watched him leave the room, terrified, and looked at the bundle in his arms. He was afraid to move, but standing in place like a moron until Kaizuka returned seemed just too silly, so he cautiously lowered walked to the living room then lowered himself to the ground until he was sitting on the rug in front of the fire.

He looked down, and saw a pair of blue eyes, not unlike his own, looking at him warily. If animals had facial expressions, Slaine was been sure he would be looking at a scowl.

At least it had stopped trying to free himself and squirm away.

Tentatively, he reached out with his finger to brush the wet fur down, but the animal zeroed in on it as soon as it was close enough. He stopped, to see it the cat would try to escape again, but it just watched his hand warily.

Slaine tried again, advancing slowly, and the cat reached out with his nose and sniffed all around his fingers.

Apparently satisfied, it butted against them as if in approval. Slaine felt relieved when it didn’t bite his hand off at the first stroke, and had almost patted all the unruly fur down when the creature sneezed and a good part of it sprung out again.

It probably was useless to try to tame it while it was still this wet. He slid closer to the fire and saw how the cat looked mesmerized at the shimmering fake flames, before turning its head around so quickly that Slaine was almost started.

The blue eyes were watching the kitchen door with rapt attention, probably because there were noises coming from there that Slaine hadn’t even noticed, so preoccupied had he been with his little charge.

Kaizuka came into the living room a minute later and the kitten went rigid in Slaine’s arms.

“Ah, I think it’s afraid of you.”

The brunette stopped, then very slowly tried to approach again while Slaine kept the now squirming kitten firmly trapped in his arms.

“P-please calm down…”

Kaizuka knelt on the floor, trying to look less imposing, and handed Slaine a small plate with what looked like warm rice mixed with raw tuna.

“Let it smell it, if we are lucky and it will like it and it will eat some.”

Slaine did as he was told, but the kitten didn’t seem too pleased. The plate was a foreign object that probably looked like a new enemy, so he put it down and took a small amount of food between his fingers, slowly bringing it near to its mouth so that the cat could sniff it.

It did, after a few seconds during which Slaine feared for the safety of his hand, and then slowly started licking and nibbling at it.

Slaine watched, enraptured, as the creature cleaned his fingers with its ruvid tongue.

“Give him some more.”

Kaizuka’s voice took him out of his stupor, and he hurried to do as he was told, blushing.

“It… It seems to like it…”

“It was probably starving. Be careful, it’s still young and inexperienced, it could bite you while it’s feeding.”

“I don’t think so, he’s very gentle. It tickles, actually.”

Soon, Slaine had fed the starving kitten all the contents on the plate, but the curious animal didn’t seem to be satisfied and poked its head down to look at the empty plate, meowing as if to ask for more.

It was a cute sound, much better than the yowls and the hissing, and Slaine smiled and petted the now calm creature on the head.

It closed his eyes, the shook it’s head, then put its paw on Slaine’s chest.

He hadn’t even realized that, during the feeding, the towel had come undone and the cat had almost freed itself.

It looked much better almost dried and clean, but it still tried to escape when Kaizuka tried to get nearer.

“I think it doesn’t like me.”

“Well, you were the one that almost ran over it, then grabbed it and forced it into water, so it has its reasons.”

“I also made sure he was clean and warm and fed, so he should be thankful. Shouldn’t you?”

The brunette approached his hand to the wary cat and let it sfiff and poke and swat at it until it realized it would do no harm. After it had calmed down, Kaizuka looked more closely at his ears and mouth, then nodded.

“It doesn’t seem hurt and he’s healthy enough, if he can put up all that fuss. I think it ran too far away and lost its clowder, which is why it’s so denourished and dirty.”

As if understanding what the human was saying, the cat started licking its own paw, not taking his vigilant eyes off off them in case of sudden attacks.

“If you keep calling it names it will never warm up to you.”

Kaizuka let out a low chuckle. “You know, it sort of looks like you did when I captured you.”

That shut him up. Slaine glared at Kaizuka, ready to retort with some insults of choice, but the other man just nodded. “There, now you have the same stare.”

Slaine huffed, and scratched the kitten between the ears.

“I hope at least I smelt better.”

“Yes, somewhat.”

That would have earned him a slap on the head if Slaine hadn’t had his hands full of kitten.

He settled for tsking at the other man until the small animal claimed back his attention by starting to swat and bite the laces of his hoodie.

“You should take to some shelter where they can check on his health and put him up for adoption, next time you go back,” he suggested, letting one of the cords dangle between his fingers and watching as the cat tried to grab it.

“Or,” Kaizuka said slowly, “we could keep him.”

“Keep him?” Slaine turned his head to look at the other man, surprised. “Here? As… as a pet you mean?”

“Yes. I think it would be a good thing for you. He could keep you company while I’m away, so that the only scratches I find when I come back are his.”

Slaine looked down at his arms and was ashamed to notice that the sleeves of his hoodie, during his attempts to keep the kitten calm, had raised up and were not covering his marred skin anymore.

He turned away in shame, but Kaizuka grabbed his chin gently and looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry that I had to leave you alone. I promise I will make sure you heal, on the outside and in the inside. It will take some time, but we will get there.”

The determined tone with which Kaizuka said those words was what made Slaine believe in them.

He wanted to trust that sooner or later he could leave his past behind and give himself, but especially Kaizuka, the future they both deserved.

“And you’ll help, won’t you, Tamago-kun?”

Slaine snorted when he realized who Kaizuka was addressing. “Tamago-kun? What’s with that ridiculous name?”

“It fits perfectly. White,” said Kaizuka, completely serious, pointing to the white fur on the cat’s body, “and yolk,” this time, he stroked the yellow spot on the cat’s s head, and the small animal let him.

Slaine sighed, knowing there would be no discussing the cat’s name because it did, indeed, fit perfectly.

“Fine, but you are going to lose the honorific, because it is already silly enough as it is.”

“As you wish, Koumori-kun.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Meow.”


	12. Day 12: The perfect gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Idolish7
> 
> Pairing: RyuuGakuTenn
> 
> Happy Birthday, Ryuu! I love you as much as you love Trigger <3

Being able to spend time with them was the perfect gift for Ryuu.

He told Gaku and Tenn as much a month ago, when, spent in their arms, they asked him what he would like as a birthday present.

They groaned at his answer, asking him to be more selfish for once and allow them to spoil him.

But really, Ryuu had insisted, he just wanted to be with them. He wanted to spend the whole day with them and them alone.

It had been a blessing in disguise that they still had few events to attend to, and for once, Anesagi made sure to keep the day of his birthday totally free.

It was usually a day dedicated to his fans, but they hadn’t yet come back in full, so it wasn’t too difficult to arrange their schedule accordingly.

They planned the day based ok Ryuu’s liking.

Gaku drove them to a secluded beach, and they had a picnic on the sand.

The wind was chilly but it didn’t rain, and they walked on the shore, hands brushing, mindful of people who could recognize them but carefree in a way they hadn’t be in a while.

It was Tenn’s idea to go see a football match, not the big leagues, but one good enough to keep them entertained for the afternoon.

Gaku and Tenn didn’t know much about the rules of the sport, but they caught on quickly and cheered for their favorite team in a voice as loud as Ryuu’s own.

Gaku’s favorite team lost and he sulked all the way to the fancy onsen Anesagi had booked for them as a present to Ryuu.

They had a photoshoot in Kyoto the day after, so they stayed in Hakone, from where it would be easier to get to the location by Shinkansen.

Since they were near Kyoto, they were served a delicious kaiseki dinner, and then soaked in hot water until Tenn started to prune.

Anesagi had booked a room for three, and, as soon as they were alone, they moved the futons closer and sprawled over them in bliss.

Gaku, noticing that the day was almost gone, pointed out that more than a birthday present to Ryuu it had been sort of a vacation for all of them.

Ryuu laughed, reassuring the grumbling man that his wish had been fulfilled perfectly, when Tenn took a small box from his bag and handed it to him.

A last gift, a real, physical one, that Ryuu would deny needing until he saw what was inside.

Three silver necklaces, holding an exquisite pendant with their respective music symbols fused together in an armonious shape, rested on black velvet inside the box.

Tenn helped Ryuu put his on, and then both he and Gaku did the same.

The beautiful piece of jewelry could easily be hidden under clothes, but it wouldn’t rise questions even if the public were to see it.

It symbolized Trigger, but to the owners it meant much, much more.

Ryuu kissed his partners softly in thanks, moved by the unexpected gesture, and they took their turn showing him how much he was treasured with their bodies.

As they lay wrapped around each other, sated and content, the last thought that crossed Ryuu’s mind before sleep claimed him was the hope that next year, and the ones to come for the rest of his life, he would be granted the same, perfect gift.


	13. Day 13: Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade, implied Floyd Riddle
> 
> I seriously did not understand this prompt, so I reinterpreted it my own way.

Jade watched as Leona Kingscholar went back to his dorm, Ruggie Bucchi in tow.

The smaller man was having a hard time carrying both of their books in his small arms, but he was used to it and somehow managed to keep the pace of his dorm leader without too much complaining.

A “ _must be nice_ ” escaped his lips.

Trey followed his gaze, and frowned seeing who he was talking about.

“Really? You want someone to carry your things around?”

“… That’s… not what I meant, but don’t you think having someone to carry your things around and cater to your every need would be nice?”

“Nah, it wouldn’t feel fair. I mean, if I wanted to see you and came to your class and helped you carry your books it would be a nice gesture, but feeling forced because of my lower status? Not so great."

Jade looked at Trey, incredulous. “…. Is that what you think Ruggie-san is doing? Do you think that’s his reason?”

“Well, what else is there?”

Jade shook his head. “You are hopeless.”

“Hey! What do you mean?”

Before he could answer, Floyd, with Riddle in tow, joined them.

“Marimo-san, what are you shouting about?”

“Your brother just insulted me.”

“I’m sure you deserved it.”

“… No cakes for you both for a week.” Trey announced, crossing his arms.

Jade was quick to object. “… Please reconsider. I’ll be the one to carry your books for you. I’ll even bring your food to the table at lunch and dinner. I’ll carry your broom and wash your uniform. I’ll-“

“Oh, just stop. You know I can’t stay made at you for so long.”

“So you were fighting because you wanted Marimo-san to carry your books, brother?”

“That’s not exactly-“

“Sounds fun! Goldfishie, come here, I wanna carry your things too!”

Riddle hugged his books closer and snorted.

“It’s not necessary, I’m not that lazy and I don’t need minions.”

“But I wanna! Give me your books.”

“I said no.”

Floyd shrugged. “Well, if you don't want give them to me I will just find another way to carry them!”

And so the taller boy picked Riddle up in his arms, books and all.

“No, no I said! Let me go!”

“Will you let me carry your things, then?”

“Let me go this instant! Yes, yes, you can carry my books! Just let me down!”

Floyd did so, and Riddle pushed the books onto his stomach, hard.

“Here, happy? Now everyone is staring at us.”

“I bet they’re jealous because I won’t carry their books, only yours.”

“Who would be jealous about that…”

Still grumbling, Riddle walked away, letting Floyd no choice but to follow.

“They’re always so loud, " Trey sighed. "Well, let’s go too, before all the spots in the library get taken.”

Jade nodded, and before the other could react took Trey’s books from his hands and added them to his own.

Trey looked at his full arms, shaking his head. “I thought you wanted to be like Kingscholar, not like Bucchi?”

“You misunderstood. I don’t care who carries what for whom. But it must be nice being able to spend all your time so close to the one you love, your most important task taking care of them.”

“Oh.” Trey laughed a little, embarrassed. “Yeah, that… that would really be nice."

"So you'll let me?" 

"Only if I can do the same."

Jade smiled, satisfied. "To quote a dear friend... It's a deal." 


	14. Day 14: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Floyd/Riddle

Riddle sat on the farthest bench in the most secluded spot of the gardens, watching the birds chase each other and sighing every five minutes or so.

His mind was far away, so he didn’t hear the other student who was approaching until he felt the bench under him groan with the added weight.

Floyd let his arms dangle on the back of the backrest and looked in the same direction as Riddle, trying to spot what had caught his eye.

They stayed in silence for a long time.

“You’re back,” Floyd finally said, bored of the silent treatment.

“I am.”

“You didn’t come say hello, so I got impatient and came looking for you. Marimo-san said you’d gone for a walk. It took me a while to find you.”

“I’m sorry you wasted all that time. Next time I’ll send a message.”

“Nah, I didn’t mind, the weather’s good. So, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

It was clear that Riddle was upset because he didn’t even flinch at the statement.

“I talked to mother.”

Floyd kept silent, so Riddle continued.

“She was very displeased about what happened at school.”

“Displeased…? Worried, you mean.”

“Well, maybe. Not exactly. I’m not sure. She lectured me about not being able to restrain myself and making a spectacle in a public place.”

“Mmmh.”

“Yes, and then she presented me with a plan to ‘restore my honor’.”

“And what was this plan of hers?”

“I don’t know. I tore it to pieces without even looking at it, and told her I had nothing to restore because my friends and schoolmates still loved and respected me even after I behaved so horribly, and that from now on I would try to abide to the her rules only when they made sense and if I would really benefit from them.”

“Oh, well done, well done. What did she say?”

“She slapped me.”

“She _what_.” Suddenly, the air around them became charged with tension. Floyd was so livid his rage was almost coming off of him in waves.

Riddle shrugged, as if it was nothing.

“She told me I was an ungrateful brat, that all she did was for my sake, that she spent her whole life trying to bring out the best in me and that I was wasting all of her efforts. So I told her she wasn’t doing it for me, but for herself. That I wasn’t a trophy for her to show off. She started crying. She kept crying the whole time I was there. She wouldn’t look at me in the eye and didn’t say another word to me for three days. So I… left.”

Floyd stayed silent for a minute, then snorted.

“Marimo-san warned me something like this could happen.”

“He did…? Well, he was there the first time I disobeyed a rule. He knows how my mother can be.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t care about what she can be and what she said. She’s stupid. She’s lucky I wasn’t there, I would have crushed her so hard-“

Riddle felt the wood of the backrest creak, and noticed that Floyd was taking all his resentment on the bench, fingers grabbing the wood hard enough to the point of splintering.

“Stop. Please. You’ll hurt yourself. She really is convinced she’s doing everything for my sake. And I like who I am now… In part.” 

Floyd shook his head.

“Who you became has nothing to do with your mother. She’s just responsible for the worst parts. You did all the good work.”

Riddle smiled sadly.

“Thanks, but I won’t shy away from my responsibilities… I should have spoken sooner. I should have-“

“Oh, Marimo-san has you all figured out. He also said you would do this. And he told me something I already knew, which is to tell you to stop blaming yourself.”

“Mmmh, I don’t think I can,” Riddle admitted.

“Is Marimo-san a seer? Well, he did give me pointers for countermeasures, so get ready.”

“Uh?”

Surprisingly tender for a former merman with that giant body, Floyd hoisted Riddle to sit sideways on his lap, put his arms around the smaller man’s waist, and rested his chin on the red head below his.

Riddle had been hugged by him before, but it was never like this. Floyd was usually too affectionate and not very conscious of his own strength, so his hugs were always on the painful side.

This one, instead, was gentle, relaxed and caring.

He thought about protesting, but then he was hurting so bad, and had been through so much that maybe, maybe this time he could just... accept it?

A soft kiss was placed on his temple, and Floyd nuzzled his ear, humming a foreign tune.

Riddle didn’t know how to react to this kind of care, so he stood still, arms rigid, until he felt a hand guide his own around Floyd’s waist.

Completely red in the face, he sighed, relaxing and closing his eyes, while Floyd started stroking his hair with his long fingers.

“Why are you doing this…?”

Floyd didn’t stop his movements, just added small kisses to Riddle’s already flaming cheeks.

"Your know-it-all friend told me that what you needed was cuddles. He showed me a video to teach me how. I hope I got it right. When Jade was upset I usually slid around him a couple of times and it cheered him up real quick, but humans aren't very slippery, so I don't think that would work on you." 

The whole idea was so ridiculous that Riddle chuckled, huddling closer. Floyd's warmth felt nice around him, and he could feel some of the burden he carried slip off his shoulders.

He burrowed his nose into Floyd’s neck and let himself get surrounded by the other boy’s comforting smell, closing his eyes and for once just... Letting go.

Floyd was humming a weird song about sardines and beguines that made no sense, but Riddle didn’t care.

He was at peace for the first time in so long he had almost forgotten how it felt.

He knew they would probably have to leave the gardens in a bit, and sooner or later he would have to properly face his mother, but it didn’t seem as scary as before.

Now Floyd had learned a new, remarkable skill, and Riddle was going to make sure, in the new rules he made for himself, to add one that would allow him to get his dose of healing cuddles as needed.


	15. Day 15: Oblivious crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland  
> Pairing: Floyd/Riddle, Trey/Jade, implied Ace/Deuce, implied Azul/Idia, implied Jamil/Kamil

“Goldfishie gave me the cold shower again…” Floyd grumbled on the way to the cafeteria.

“Well, I think he’s still mad at you for bothering him during flying practice and making him miss a turn. He got a B and you know how he is about his votes,” his twin pointed out.

“Yes, but. He never gives me any attention, calls me names and runs the other way when he sees me… I don’t like it. I don’t like feeling like this, it’s never happened to me before, usually I just don’t care but I really want him to stop running away from me.”

“That is because,” Jade said, putting the tray with his lunch in front of Azul’s and sitting down, “You've got a crush on him.”

“Crush? No, I didn’t crush him you told me not to.”

“ _A_ crush, Floyd. It’s when you like someone, romantically.”

“Oh. Oh! Do you think so?” Floyd thought about it for a couple of seconds, then realized that yes, maybe that was it. “You may be right. I want to play with him a lot, and he looks just too cute, and kissing him felt nice-“

Azul stopped with his fork half-way to his mouth. “Wait, wait, kissing him? You kissed Riddle?!!”

“Azul, lower you voice.”

“Yes, but Jade!! Did you know about this?!”

“Of course, there are no secret between us.”

“How did this happen? And without me knowing!”

“It was nothing,” Floyd tried to explain, “he was all loud and frantic so I shut him up that way. I wouldn’t mind doing that again while he doesn’t want to kill me, though.”

Jade nodded. “See, I told you, you have a crush on him.”

“Thanks Jade, I’m gonna tell him, maybe he’ll forgive me!”

Azul paled. “You wh- Floyd, come back!”

“Huhu… let him go, this should prove to be very interesting.” Jade didn’t know yet how much he was going to regret his own words.

“Hey, Goldfishie!”

The Heartslabyul table at which Riddle, Trey, Cater, Ace and Deuce were sitting flinched in unison at the intruder who took the remaining free chair and plopped down right next to the dorm leader.

Riddle didn’t even turn his way. “Go away.”

“No, listen I have something important to tell you.”

“Unless you found a way for me to get a perfect mark on my flying test I don’t want to hear it.”

“Who cares about that. Really, listen. I have a crush on you.”  
Riddle’s fork and knife fell on his plate with a clunk as he turned to look at the happy-go-lucky boy who had just dropped that very huge bomb.

People all around stopped taking out loud and started whispering, throwing worried glances their way.

They still remembered Riddle’s overblot and didn’t want to repeat the experience.

“What are you talking about this time?! Is this your new way of torturing me?”

“Of course not! No, Jade explained it to me, I like you, like, romantically and stuff. We should become a couple.”

While Riddle concentrated on trying not to explode then and there, Trey tried to intervene to placate the embarrassed boy.

“Ah, Leech-san, that’s not how it works…”

“Why not? I know he likes me even when he pretends not to. It’s like… mmmh, sorta like Crab-Chan and Mackerel-Chan here, right? They have a crush on each other too.”

“Ohoh, this is goint to get so many viewers “ Cater giggled, continuing to film.

Ace and Deuce meanwhile, where looking everywhere but at each other.

“Leech-san, you shouldn’t said those things so freely…”

“Why, what’s to hide? You too, if you could just get a move and tell my brother how you feel he wouldn’t be so miserable all the time. I tell you, it’s not funny.”

Trey looked at the Octavinelle table, alarmed, and saw Jade clench his jaw and throw a furious look at his brother.

“Was that supposed to be a secret? Oh, Jade’s gonna be so mad at me later… But really, you weren’t that good at keeping it down, ya know? Just like Azul with Firefly squid-san.”

The tablet near Ortho emitted a high pitched screech and went black, falling to the floor. Azul suddenly stood up and ran outside the cafeteria.

“Ops, my bad… but really, why is everyone being so secretive, it’s not a bad thing, isn’t it?”

“That’s not the problem,” murmured a red faced Trey.

“Then you shouldn’t be afraid to say it! Look at Sea Otter and Sea Snake, they’re completely fine with it.”

Noises of choking could be heard from the Scarabian’s table direction, and most of the students backed away from Jamil.

“Oh God make it stop,” Trey pleaded.

“Ok, don’t tell me you didn’t know at least about that. They’re even worse than Sea Lion and-“

Disaster was evaded when a hand landed on Floyd’s mouth, stopping the overflow of words.

“Not another word.” Riddle hissed. “I understand. We all understand. But there is thing called privacy, and you stomped all over it.Things like these should be dealt with in private, not in the cafeteria at lunch time!”

“So if we go to another room where it’s just us right now you will tell me you like me too?”

“I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANY SUCH THING EVER!!!”

While Riddle tried to keep Floyd quiet, Trey approached the Octavinelle table meekly.

“Leech-kun, uhm…, could you please just do something about your brother….”

“Since it’s you who’s asking, Clover-san, it will be my pleasure. Floyd. Come over here and eat your lunch. And please apologize to Clover-san and Riddle-kun before I get really angry for your loose tongue.”

Floyd huffed but got up, his hands in his pockets.

“Fine, but Goldfishie, make sure you have some time for me alone soon, we need to discuss this.”

Floyd ignored the profanities he received as an answer and went back to his table.

Trey sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Leech-san, I’m going to go back to my table now…”

“You can thank me properly tomorrow after school, at the main gate around three o’clock.”

“Oh. OH. Ok, see you tomorrow, then.”

As a flustered Trey left, Jade turned his disapproving stare on his brother.

“What was that.”

“What. Was I wrong?”

“That is not the point. You don’t just go out pointing out crushes to oblivious people.”

“Why not, you did it to me and I’m glad you did.”

“Not everyone is you. Other people may have… issues.”

“Well, you had issues, now you have a date.”

“… Seriously, if you weren’t my brother I would have punched half an hour ago. But thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Think Azul is coming back soon?”

“Mmmh, no, I don’t think so, Shroud-San is going to be a lot harder to handle than our chosen ones.”

“Wanna split his lunch?”

As they changed the subject and continued eating, the whole cafeteria seemed to relax, and everyone went back to their business.

In the middle of the chitchat noise, no one was able to hear the sigh of relief at Savannaclaw table.


	16. Day 16: Kemonomimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Azul/Idia

Azul knocked at the door of his boyfriend's room and pushed it open.

He had received an invitation, after all, so he knew he was welcome.

When he entered, he saw the familiar silhouette in front of a bright screen, and since it seemed Idia was in the middle of a quest and was not to be disturbed (Azul had already been lectured about that extensively), he just sat on the bed and waited.

Idia was, as usual, totally absorbed in the game, headphones on and eyes fixated on the TV.

Azul watched him as he gnashed his teeth while he parried blows, his nose wrinkled and his furry ear pointed-

Wait. Furry ears?!

Azul sat up straighter, and reached out his hand to touch, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, when Idia shouted 'Gotcha!' and raised his fists in victory and he almost fell to the floor.

Idia realized he wasn’t alone and looked at him, puzzled. “Oh, Azul-shi, you’re already here. Sorry I didn’t hear you come in… What’s wrong?”

Azul was still looking at him, transfixed, and was having a hard time speaking.

“Your… you have…” His hand, moving on his own, reached out again and this time a finger managed to touch the furry appendages, even if briefly.

The older boy suddenly realized what was happened and his eyes grew larger.

"AAAAAAAHHH NOOO!! DON'T LOOK!!!" Idia covered his head with his hands and slid backwards towards the wall, until there was no more room for him to get away.

"But.. Idia-san, you.... you have ears! I mean, furry ears, I mean, animal ears, I mean... When? What? Why?"

Was this something common with humans? Did they grow ears suddenly? Was it maybe a sickness or had Idia been hiding them all this time? Did they hurt and would they fall off one day just as suddenly as they had sprouted?

Azul had so many questions, but first of all he had to calm his panicking boyfriend down.

“It’s ok, Idia-san, I promise I won’t touch them, or you, without your permission. I was just… surprised, that’s all. I thought your ears were like mine, and I certainly wasn’t expecting…”

Idia, still crouching against the wall, calmed down just enough to notice the way Azul was looking at him. “What are you talking about, Azul-shi! Of course my ears are like yours, these are just…”

Under Azul’s incredulous eyes, Idia reached up and undid the clips that kept the fake ears fastened to his hair.

“Oh.” Azul looked at the furry gadgets now resting in the older boy’s hands, not knowing what to say and how to feel.

“They came as a prize with a special edition of a game I ordered online, the main character is a kemonomimi with hair the same color as mine and-“

“Kemonowhat?”

Idia sighed. “Sometimes I forget you’re a normie. It’s those characters that have human features mixed with animal characteristics, like the ears, or tails. Sort of like the Savannaclaw people. Since they are the same color as my hair, I tried them on to see how they looked and then I got a notice that a raid was about to happen and forgot all about them. You weren’t meant to see.”

“Ah, I see…”

“Why do you look so disappointed?”

“No, I… I thought that they were really your ears. They seemed… fluffy.”

For once, words were running out of his mouth and Azul didn’t know how stop them. He was quite embarrassed to have thought the ears were real, while in fact they were just a simple pretend toy.

Azul was torn, because for reasons he didn’t comprehend, he found the idea very fascinating.

“Why… why do game characters have ears like that?”

“Mostly because there are perverts who like women who behave like pets. You know, swishing tails, ears that twitch when you scratch them…”

“Oh. That’s… interesting.”

Idia cackled. “You liked them? Are you secretly a pervert too, Azul-shi?”

“No, no, I swear I’m not!” Azul was quick to deny, being now the one about to panic. “I was just curious!”

“If you want I can put them back on.”

“No need, no…”

Idia giggled. “Well, since I got them, I may as well use them” He took a compact mirror from the drawer and put the ears back on, then turned his head left and right to check if they were positioned correctly.

They really suited him well. Azul thought that with that mane of hair of his, he sort of looked like a magnificient long haired cat.

Satisfied with his appearence, Idia got on all fours and slowly approached him, butt up and smiling that creepy smile Azul had grown to love.

“So, do you like them? Do you want me to become your pet, Azul-shi? Would you like to scratch my ears?”

Azul, completely flustered, was now the one backing towards the wall.

Idia wasn’t deterred by his alarmed expression, and nudged his cheek, pretending to purr.

“Come on, I promise I won’t scratch.”

Azul closed his eyes and swallowed, pretending not to notice Idia’s nose nuzzling his neck. He moved his hand blindly, trying to reach the furry appendages, and finally his fingers reached their goal.

The fur felt a lot coarser than he had previously imagined, and he could feel the plastic and fabric beneath. And worst of all, they gave off none of the warmth of their owner. 

Feeling somewhat let down, he opended his eyes to see Idia watching him intently.

He smiled, and moved his fingers to scratch behind the ears where he could relishi in the feeling of Idia’s luscious hair.

Oh, if the furry ears had been real, and had been as soft as the blue strands under his fingers, Azul would have…

He blushed again, and froze.

“Azul-shi really is a pervert, then.” Idia’s verdict sent Azul in a panic again.

“Please, I’m sorry, I’m not, I was just-“

Idia didn’t let him finish, just curled up on his chest and patted his arm.

“It’s ok, everyone has fantasies. If you want I can order better ones, and also a tail.”

Azul groaned, completely humiliated.

“I really don’t know what to say…”

The creepy smirk was back on Idia’s face. “You don't have to say anything, just be grateful that you have the best boyfriend ever. And speaking of good boyfriends, have I ever talked to you about tentai?”


	17. Day 17: Embarrassing secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Malleus/Leona
> 
> The initial quote is from Malleus' ceremonal robes card.

_"I would also be interested in what would happen if I were to pet those ears of yours."_

Uh-oh. This was very dangerous territory.

Ruggie was ready to intervene in every way possibile to avoid that happening, but luckily Leona-san and Mallleus Draconia seemed more interested in using their magic than their hands.

Threaths were flowing back and forth, but fortunately Lilia-sama and Ruggie were able to separate the two and the both went their own way.

Leona stayed in a bad mood all evening, and Ruggie, tired beyond belief, groaned while finally sitting down in the veranda.  
He didn’t notice Jack, the wolf-like first year who was looking at the moon while sitting on the edge of the balcony, until the younger boy spoke up.

“Everything allright, Ruggie-senpai?”

Ruggie tuned his head Jack’s way, and scratched his head. “Yeah, yeah, Leona-san was more demanding than usual today. Nothing you first years should worry about.”

“I heard he almost came to blows with Diasomnia’s dorm leader, is that true?”

“Yes, yes, they like to pick on each other, and they’re easy to rile up.”

“I’m glad the fight was avoided. It wouldn’t have been have left a good impression on us if our leader started the year that way.”

“Oh, he’s done worse. We were just lucky Draconia-san didn’t go through with his threat.”

“Mh?”

Ruggie cackled. “Leona-san has a secret. But you seem like a nice guy, so I will tell you and you can help me make sure no one outside Savannahclaw knows. You see…”

Leona yawned, finally comfortable in the spot he’d found. 

It had taken him a while, but he’d finally managed to escape that Pomefiore freak and find a little heaven where he wouldn’t feel predator eyes all over himself.

He just wanted to take a nap, for the Seven’s sake!

A ray of light landed on him from between the tree branches, and he sighed in pleasure.

It was a peaceful day, and being so far away from school grounds quiet was almost granted. Ruggie would probably come wake him up for dinner later, but since then he would catch up on some well deserved sleep.

He was sleeping so well, dreaming of ruling his own kingdom while his brother knelt at his feet, that he almost didn’t realize someone was approaching.

His left year twitched, and his subconscious suggested that must finally be dinner time.

He didn’t notice the foreign steps and the electricity-filled air until it was too late.

A hand had already reached out to touch his ears.  
Leona would deny fervently in the years to come that he had moaned so wantonly out loud in the open, and at the hands of his most hated nemesis.

His eyes opened slowly, not because he was still asleep (he had woken up fully as soon as he’d noticed who it was that was now crouched over him) but because the pleasure was so intense he had trouble concentrating.

“Oh” the horned bastard commented when his head involuntarily butted against the skilled hand.

Malleus had long nails (claws?) and was using them as if he were a natural, scratching in the perfect itchy spot on the underside of his right ear and stroking the nearby area.

His mind was hazy with peasure, and his body moved without his control. His butt arched, and his tail swished while he pushed on the hand to get more.

A chuckle broke the fog in his brain, and Leona struggled to remember who he was showing this side of himself to.

He bit his lip to try and regain some composure, the pain distracting him enough to free himself from the addictive touch.

“You bastard…” he hissed, fur on end all over his body.

Malleus seemed very disappointed to have being denied this new humiliating way to annoy him, and that made Leona angrier still.

“I wish you would have let me pet you a little more…”

“I am going to kill you!!”

“… so that’s Leona-san’s weakest point?”

“Yes. That and his brother complex, but at least that one you can’t touch.”

“Huh.”

“Hehe, I know, it’s silly. He tries to hide it, but I brush his hair every once in a while and he has to concentrate a lot just to stop himself from purring.”

“L-Leona-san purrs?!”

Malleus avoided his attack sidestepping to the left, and went straight for his ears. Leona initially snarled, as if hurt, but those fingers were doing wonders to his head and he felt his knees go week.

As he fell on all four to the ground the horned bastard followed, patting his head with one hand while the other massaged his scalp.

Leona jabbed his claws in the leather clad thigh in front of him but it had no effect.

Malleus continued his ministrations and Leona could do nothing but concede.

With a last attempt ad dignity, he growled an empty threat before his own throat betrayed him.

At the first purr Malleus gasped, evidently pleased, and started to get bolder, stroking from head to tailbone, still not daring to catch the swishing tail but tormenting the base of it with fingers, too clever for his own good.

Leona had completely melted and was currently lying on top of him, body tense in the effort not to rub himself against the other male.

“Thissssss… is…outrrrrrrrageous…” Leona tried to growl, but it came out more like a hoarse whisper. “That you would raise your hands against a prrrrrrrrince like me…..”

“Hush, I’m not hurting you, am I? You seem to be enjoying this almost as much if not more than me…”

Leona had no strength left in his limbs. It was too pleasurable, and he had never allowed anyone outside his family when he was little to touch him for this amount of time.

Growing up it had only gotten worse.

He was careful even with Ruggie, when the younger boy brushed his hair, not to show how much it affected him.

And now, just because this bastard liked to drive him mad, his most embarrassing secret was out in the open.

Leona wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t give his enemy the satisfaction. The only thing he could do was restrain himself as much as possible from giving up to his basic instincts and try to maintain a shred of his dignity.

“I wish my horns were this sensitive.”

Leona’s breathing stopped.

“They really are useless, just an ornament, as you say. But you can touch them, if you want, it’s only fair.”

“Not interrrrrrested,” was the untrue response, because Leona had always wondered how they would feel under his fingers, but he wouldn’t give Malleus the satisfaction.

“Well, you can, if you ever wish to. You can also touch my fangs, people seem to find them fascinating.”

“Therrrre is nothing fascinating about you, otherrrrrwise people wouldn’t forget to invite you everywherrrrre, would they?” Leona bit out, trying to maintain an ounce of pride with his mouth while the rest of his body was practically butting the hands caressing him.

An annoyed tsk was his only warning before a sharp pain pierced his ear. Leona yelped, covering it with his hand.

“Sorry, my fangs slipped.”

Leona’s eyes grew larger and larger. “You.... You bit me?! Only family and mates are allowed too do that to a royal!”

“Malleus grabbed his tail, with a little malice, this time, and scratched the ear he had not bitten. “Well, I guess since we don’t have any blood relation that makes me your mate.”

Without waiting for an answer, Malleus nibbled on the other ear, and Leona, tired, humiliated and frankly too embarrassed to care anymore, let him.

Malleus continued to treat him as his personal toy for a couple more minutes in which Leona plotted revenge in the most gruesome ways possible, and the suddenly let him go entirely.

“Oh, looks like I was found. I’m really sorry but you’ll have to excuse me. I’ll go now, so that they don’t find our hiding spot. We’ll continue tomorrow, and I’m inviting you so I will be there. Please don’t make me come search for you.”

And with those parting words Malleus drifted away, leaving behind a bereft Leona who could still feel himself vibrate for the intense petting session that just occurred.

“Yes, yes he does. It’s cute. Heh. He gets very grumpy afterwards because he gets embarrassed easily. So we must make sure he’s never, ever found out, ok?”

Jack nodded.

“We’ll protect our dorm leader at all costs.”

At that same moment, on the roof of the Savannahclaw dormitory, Rook chucked to himself. 

He wondered what would happen if he let the information that he'd just heard casually slip in the presence of the Roi de Dragon.

It would certainly make his hunting days even more interesting.


	18. Day 18: Late night cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade, Floyd/Riddle

“Jade.”

“Mmmh… what, what is it.”

“I’m hungry.”

Jade opened his eyes and threw a irritated look at the clock on his bedside table. “… Hungry. Floyd, it’s… it’s almost 3 o'clock in the morning.”

“Yeah, and? I’m hungry. I wanna eat cake.”

Jade groaned. “I have some snacks in the second drawer of the dresser on your left. Eat those.”

“No, Jade, I’m craving cake. Strawberry cake.”

“Floyd. It’s 3 in the morning.”

“You already said, so what?”

With an almighty effort, Jade tried to keep his killing instincts in check. “Where do you think I can find a strawberry cake at this time of the night?”

“Can’t you ask that boyfriend of yours?”

Jade blinked. “... It’s.... It’s 3 o’ clock in the morning...”

“I’m hungry, Jade. Hungry.”

Jade sighed, resigned to spend the rest of the night awake. “Fine, let me see what I can do.”

It took three rings for Trey to pick up the phone.

“Jade, are you ok? What happened?!”

Trey’s voice in his ear was groggy, like after they had a lot of sex, and it sent a pleasant shiver down Jade's spine.

“Don’t worry, nothing alarming. I’m really sorry to bother you, but my brother has a craving. And when he does he’s impossible to live with. And sleep with.” Jade avoided the pillow aimed at his head and shushed his grumbling twin. “Do you happen to have any leftover strawberry cake in your pantry?”

For a moment there was silence on the line, then Trey exhaled.

“Thank god, calls at this hour of the night usually don’t mean good news. I don’t know, I think there was a slice or two left but with Ace and Deuce nearby one can never be too sure.”

Jade heard the noises of covers being thrown away, doors opening and closing quietly and slippers stepping lightly.

“I’m going to the kitchens now, if there is any I can- Wait a moment... I see a light, there’s someone in there already...”

“Be careful not to get caught. It if looks like it’s too dangerous, come back and my brother will have to wait for breakfast. Yes, Floyd, don’t be a nuisance.”

Trey tried to be as quiet as possible as he approached the door. It was ajar, and when he looked inside he paused. 

"Oh. Riddle, it’s you.”

Jade heard a startled noise and then some whispering he could not discern, so he repeated “Riddle?”

Before he could answer, Trey heard a commotion on Jade’s side and suddenly a new, excited voice was in his ear. “Goldfishie is there too? What’s he doing? Say hi to him for me!”

“He’s.... Eating your leftover strawberry cake, Floyd.” Trey informed the overexcited twin. 

“What?”

“Trey!!! What are you doing and why are you on the phone with my-”

“Sssh, Riddle, you’ll get us both in trouble!”

“Then go back to your room. This is my cake, from my party, I can eat it if I want.”

“Yes, yes you can. I was just surprised to find you here at this hour...”

“Hey Goldfishieeeeee~” shouted Floyd on Trey’s ear, “save me some!”

Trey shook his head. “I’m sorry Floyd, looks like I was too late, there’s barely a bite left...”

Riddle held the plate closer to his chest. “Yes, and it’s _my_ bite!”

“Stingy!!” More scuffling noises, and Jade was back on the phone. “I’m really sorry for all the trouble, seems like there’s nothing to do. I'll try to calm Floyd down, you just go back to bed. Sorry to have woken you up.”

Trey scratched his head. “No, listen... is there any way you can come to our kitchens without getting caught? In... say, 20 minutes?”

“...I think so, why?”

“There’s some leftover whipping cream in the fridge and there should be enough strawberries in the pantry for a small cake. If I start now it can be ready in half an hour, I think. It won’t be anything spectacular, but at least it’s what he’s asking for...”

Jade was touched by such generosity. “You would do this? For Floyd?”

“For you, actually. I know how obnoxious children can be when they decide they won’t let you sleep.”

“Hey, Marimo-san, I heard that!”

“Good, then you should have heard the rest too. Twenty minutues. Don’t get caught.”

“Roger.”

Trey started preparations immediately, while Riddle, in his night robe, watched him run back and forth in the kitchen.

“You really are smitten, huh?”

Trey blushed, but didn’t take the bait. “I’m too busy to talk about such things right now.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Riddle took a stool and sat down, close enough to steal a strawberry but far enough to keep out of the way.

“You can go to sleep if you want. They’ll take a while and I don’t need any help.”

“No, I’ll stay.”

“Really.” Trey mused. “I wonder why.”

“Because I want to eat cake, of course.”

“Of course. And I’m the one who’s smitten.”

It was Riddle’s turn to blush.

“I told you it’s for the cake!”

“Is that his new nickname?”

Trey laughed when Riddle threw a strawberry stalk at him, his capable hands never stopping, and with the help of magic he was taking out the sponge out of the oven and cutting it in barely 25 minutes.

He had just started to spread the filling when the door to the kitchen opener slowly and two familiar blue heads appeared.

“Goldfishie, you’re still here! Did you have a craving for strawberry cake too?” Floyd said, entering the room and ignoring Trey completely in favour of hugging his boyfriend.

“Yes, I did. And even if I already ate some I still want more. That’s the only reason why I’m here.”

Trey snorted and avoided the second stalk that was thrown at him.

Floyd beamed. “We must be soulmates then! We get the same cravings at the same time!”

“Nonsense!” Riddle denied, thinking he was fooling everyone.

Jade smiled apologetically at Trey and wound his arms around his hips. “Sorry to make you work at this time of the night. He really is insufferable when he wants to eat something. Usually it’s just a candy or some kind of octopus dish so we make do with that the kitchens in Monstro Lounge have to offer, but this time...”

“Don’t worry, I know, you’ll make it up to me,” Trey reassured the other boy, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Eeew, not before eating.”

Jade glared at his brother. “Please behave, and don’t forget to thank Trey for using his precious sleep time to fulfil our unreasonable wishes. He didn’t have to do all this for you.”

“Of course he does,” declared Floyd without the slight exitation. “He knows he needs to have me on his side.”

Jade was about to scold his twin, but Trey interrupted him with a shrug. “He’s right.”

“You are too kind.”

“Yes he is.” Riddle intervened. “Floyd, you should treat Trey with more respect. He really cares about your brother, and would do anything to make him happy, and that includes making you happy. That doesn’t mean you should take advantage of him.”

“I know, I know,” Floyd conceded, “don’t gang up on me. Thank you, Marimo-san! Since your cakes are delicious, you have my blessing to do naughty things to my brother... Well, not that you even waited for my approval.”

“Floyd!” Riddle jumped up, scandalized.

“What, it’s true!”

“I didn’t need the mental image!”

“Look, the cake’s ready!” a red faced Trey announced out loud, placing the last strawberry on the whipped cream.

“Yay!!! Time to eat!”

Jade massaged his temples while Floyd and Riddle sat at the table, fork in hand, and waited for their slice.

“Want to share one too?” he asked Jade, when he’d made sure the two gluttons were busy eating.

“Just a bite.”

Trey took a third plate, and cut himself and Jade a generous slice to share.

It wasn’t too shabby for a last minute cake and, even if he wasn’t hungry, he knew the other boy would want more than one bite.

“Thank you, really. I promise I’ll try to keep him in check next time,” Jade murmured, apologetic.

Trey looked towards the other side of the table, where Floyd was feeding a blushing Riddle the biggest and ripest strawberry on his slice. He cut a piece of cake and brought it in front of the other boy's face. “No, it’s ok. It turned out fine, and tomorrow is Sunday so we can all sleep in. Open up.”

Jade obeyed and ate what he was offered, licking his lips and already opening his mouth again for more.

"Delicious, like always."

Trey took a bite of his own and nodded. "I'm glad I was of help, even if it was for your brother. But if you ever have any late night cravings yourself, you can always count on me-"

At Jade's mischievous grin Trey abruptly stopped, flustered, realizing how that last phrase sounded.

It was already too late, thought. His boyfriend would no doubt take him at his word.


	19. Chapter 19: Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Aldnoah.Zero
> 
> Pairing: InaSure

When they first arrived at the safe house Kaizuka had arranged for them, Slaine got his first fit of worry when he saw the bedroom.

The main piece of furniture was a king sided bed, that occupied half the room and implied more that Slaine was comfortable with. 

He stood there, frozen, watching the tasteful bedspread and the two fluffy cushions, until Inaho, who was putting away the groceries, caught up with him.

“What are you doing here? Oh.”

He took Slaine’s bags, that were still hanging form his hands, and put them near the wardrobe.

“Don’t worry,” the brunette explained, “this is just the main bedroom. You can sleep here. There’s another bedroom just two doors down where I can stay if you don’t feel comfortable sharing this one.”

Slaine shook his head but it didn’t help with the buzzing inside his brain. His mind had wandered on its own towards fantasies that made him happy and scared at the same time.

The problem was, he was not used to physical contact or intimacy, the real kind.

Sure, he’d slept in close quarters with lots of other soldiers, but even in his brief sexual encounters, he never had the chance to spend the night with someone in the same bed.

Besides, this was no brief acquaintance. It was Kaizuka. Kaizuka who was already occupying a big part of his thought, and would now be around all the time even in physical form.

A hint of panic constricted his lungs and Slaine realized in full what he had agreed to, when the other man had proposed to become his guardian while he served the rest of his sentence on the outside.

“Koumori-kun. Koumori-kun, please answer me.”

Slaine felt pain on his left arm and realized Kaizuka had pinched it to bring him back.

“S-Sorry, sorry I…”

The brunette sighed, taking him by the wrist and making him sit on the huge mattress, then kneeling in front of him.

“Listen to me very carefully,” he said, taking Slaine’s hands in this. “You won’t have to do anything you don’t want to, here. The only reason why there is a double bed in this house is because it came already furnished and it’s difficult to get new ones to a place no one should know the existence of. I would never expect that you sleep with me on it if that’s not what you want. If you don’t believe me, you can go check the other bedroom, because my stuff is already there. This is for your own comfort. If a bed so big feels weird to you I would gladly exchange rooms. You need to understand that there is nothing that you will be forced to do in order to stay here. You don’t even have to consult in political matters as they suggested, no matter what the higher ups say. Do you understand that?”

Slaine didn’t believe it possible, but the earnest look on Kaizuka’s induced him to nod.

The other man sighed, somehow not convinced. “I know it will take a while for you to get used to it, but I promise I won’t let you become a pawn again, in no one’s game. Especially not mine. You are free to say no to whatever you think isn’t good for you, or you simply don’t like. If this bed is not good for you, I will get you another one as soon as-“

“No.”

“No?”

“I… like the bed. The bed is fine. The house is fine. Everything is fine, and that’s what I’m not used to. This is just… it seems too good to be true, and I’m just used to wait for the other shoe to drop,” Slaine admitted.

“I know it’s difficult to believe, but you’ll never have to worry about that again. Now, do you want to see the rest of the house?”

Slaine nodded, and Kaizuka took his hand, helping him get up and guiding him through the rest of the house.

It didn’t take much because it wasn’t a big one.

It had a nice little kitchen, a spacious living room, two bathrooms (a small one with the basic necessities and a bigger one with a bathtub and a shower stall), a studio for Kaizuka, a spare room that was at the moment empty except for boxes that needed unpacking and the second bedroom the other man had mentioned.

His tablet and handbag were on the dresser, and you could see shirts and uniforms that could only belong to the brunette neatly hanged on the open wardrobe.

“This is where I’ll stay,” Kaizuka informed him, ushering him into the room, “but if you prefer we can switch.”

“No I… it’s ok. It was just a moment of panic. This is just… everything is just too much. I’m pretty sure I don’t deserve this and I still can’t believe you managed to accomplish it for my sake.”

“No self-deprecating thoughts, remember? You need to work on that. Now, do you want to see the garden?”

The garden was nothing to talk about. It was of a decent size, yes, but no one had cared for it in a while and weeds had sprouted everywhere and were now almost knee high.

Kaizuka looked around, clearly seeing something Slaine couldn’t. "I was thinking about growing our own herbs and vegetables, and maybe some fruit. Something easy and seasonal, like strawberries, tomatoes ot potatoes. And we need to fix the shed, I’m afraid it won’t last past this winter otherwise. Do you know anything about carpentry or horticulture?”

Slaine chuckled. “You give me far too much credit.”

“We’ll figure it out together. Let’s get unpacked first.”

It didn’t take long for Slaine to unpack, because he owned literally nothing.

Kaizuka had bought him clothes that Slaine himself had chosen, and some random book.

He had no money to his name and everything he had previously owned had been confiscated, so he was totally dependent on the other man.

He was grateful, but the disparity between them was tremendous, no matter how many times Kaizuka told him it was all in his head.

But he owed it to the man to try and enjoy this new attempt at an happy life he had been handed, so he told himself to get a grip and start to participate in it.

As soon as he was done putting all his stuff in the drawer, he went to help Kaizuka with his boxes.

Kaizuka didn’t bring much either, and in a couple of hours they managed to get everything on its proper place.

They had their first dinner, cooked in the new kitchen, and set the TV to watch the news afterwards.

So far so good, Slaine thought, before realizing that bedtime was approaching.

He started to get tense half an hour before Kaizuka proposed they went to sleep, and remained that way even after they’d changed in their pyjamas and brushed their teeth.

Kaizuka didn’t bring much either, and in a couple of hours they managed to get everything on its proper place.

They had their first dinner, cooked in the new kitchen, and set the TV to watch the news afterwards.

So far so good, Slaine thought, before realizing that bedtime was approaching.

When they reached the hallway, Kaizuka bade him goodnight in front of his bedroom door, but Slaine felt really uncomfortable as soon as the other man started to walk away to his own room.

He grabbed the hem of the other man’s pyjamas, and the brunette paused to look at him.

Slaine didn’t know what to say. No words came out, he was too embarrassed to explain and too unaccustomed to ask for anything, so he just stood there with his lips tightly closed and the piece of fabric squeezed tight beneath his fingers.

As usual, Kaizuka seemed to read his mind. Unclenching the fingers that were grabbing his shirt, he caressed Slaine’s palm softly with his thumb in a calming caress.

“Are you sure?”

Slaine nodded, eyes still on the floor. He was sure even his ears were red at this point.

It was so humiliating for an adult who had once commanded his own space fleets not to be able to utter a simple request out loud.

Kaizuka guided him to the bed for the second time that day, only this once he put down the covers and made sure Slaine felt comfortable in it before climbing on the mattress himself.

Slaine still had to look at him in the eye, but managed not to jump away when the other man's arm touched his or when the covers were pulled up and the light turned off.

Seconds passed before his breath evened up.

In the dark of the room, Kaizuka’s whispered felt as loud as a scream. “Is this ok?”

Slaine took his time thinking about it. The bed was big enough that they didn’t need to touch if he didn’t want to. The mattress was soft and comfortable, and the covers were maybe too heavy for the season but he could live with it. All in all, if he ignored the man on his left, it was probably the best sleeping arrangement he’d ever had. Still…

“No.”

“Oh.” Kaizuka’s voice betrayed no disappointment but Slaine was sure that was what the man was feeling at the moment, as much as he tried to hide it. “No problem then, I’ll go sleep in my room.”

“No. I… I want to be on the left side.”

Kaizuka paused in his movements. “On the left side.”

“Yes. You told me… you told me I could say if I didn’t like something, right? Well, I don’t like this side. I want to sleep on the side closer to the door.”

The brunette didn’t even answer, he was already up and crossing the room to the other side of the bed before Slaine could finish his explanation. Slaine rolled over, and Kaizuka slid under the covers, now on the right side.

“Goodnight then,” the other man whispered, and this time there was no hiding the relief in his voice.

“Good night,” Slaine answered.

Then, in a move so daring he almost couldn’t believe himself, Slaine rolled on his side and slid to the center of the bed until his back touched the other man’s arm.

Kaizuka tried not to react, but Slaine could feel him tense for just a second before his breath evened out.

“Thank you,” he murmured in the safety of the blankets, and then, exhausted by day’s events, succumbed to the most refreshing night of sleep of his entire life.


	20. Day 20: Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Idolish7
> 
> Pairing: RyuuGakuTenn

Living together was very different from working together as an idol group, and Ryuu was forced to accept this from day one of their cohabitation.

Each of them had different quirks, and adjusting to their new life could prove tricky, but Ryuu had been sure they would come out even stronger than before.

Or that Gaku and Tenn would kill each other before the end of the month and Ryuu would commit seppuku for not being a good enough host.

First, there was the matter of the rooms.

Ryuu’s house had a main bedroom, where he slept, and a spare bedroom for when his family came to visit. It didn’t have beds, but futons, and the tatami floor could fit at least four people.

Well, if the people in question weren’t Gaku and Tenn.

Somehow, Trigger’s leader always managed to move so much in his sleep that he ended up half on top of the other futon. And if he didn’t move he kicked.

Or that’s what Tenn, who instead slept as still as a mummy, said.

It proved to be true when the irritated youth used a small camera with night vision to record Gaku’s nightly adventures without him knowing.

They got into the loudest fight in the history of Trigger when Tenn proudly showed them the recording on Ryuu’s 50 inches flat screen.

Ryuu solved the problem by putting an heavy wooden divider in the center of the room and moving the two futons as close as possible to the walls.

Then came the problem with the bathroom.

Ryuu only had one, and Tenn took the longest time ever in there.

Of course there had to be a downfall to being so beautiful, and it was the time Tenn spent in personale care.

It wouldn’t be a problem if Gaku and Ryuu didn’t like to drink a beer or two after dinner and felt the urge to expel the excess liquid during the hours Tenn spent in the bathroom.

And as Ryuu discovered (he still had a small bruise left from the wooden stool that had been thrown at his shin), Tenn did not appreciate people using the loo at the same time he was taking a bath.

Ryuu solved that problem by taking Gaku out to drink at the nearby izakaya three times a week and switching to water the nights they stayed at home.

And then, then there was the issue with the kitchen.

Ryuu was used to share his lodgings; being an older brother in a small house had made sure he learned to cope with two younger people in the same, narrow room since he was a small boy.

Leaving Okinawa and getting a job and finally a house by himself, though, meant he had developed habits and quirks of his own.

He could handle chores, work and parties in the same day without even breaking a sweat, but he had to have things his way and he discovered that he could not make an exception even for Gaku and Tenn.

The first day it was his mug. The second, his sushi knife. The third, his skillet.

The list went on, and, day after day, it got more difficult to find any single item in his proper place.

He’d tried not to let it go to his head, but when, after a week of enduring, he had to take out his whole cutlery drawer to fish out the ginger grater that had somehow ended under the forks and spoons, he snapped.

Fortunately no one was home to hear him curse profusely in okinawan (they wouldn’t have understood a word anyway).

No one, no one messed with his kitchen.

Ryuu solved that by scheduling the chores for everyone and making sure he was the only one appointed to cook and wash the dishes at all times.

Tenn and Gaku tried to complain, but Ryuu put his foot down and told them that if they really wanted to cook they could, but they had to leave the dishes to him.

They probably understood what was behind his decision, and from then on, if he came home late and really tired, he found meals ready and dishes washed but all the utensils that had been used neatly displayed on the kitchen counter for him to put back in the cupboards.

Those were the biggest issues to date, and fortunately Ryuu had managed to address all of them.

There were squabbles here and there, about stolen combs, missing toothpaste and favourite tv shows, but nothing major, nothing that couldn’t be solved with a bit of effort on all parts.

Well, at least until Ryuu had to open his dumb, loud, drunk mouth and confess his feelings for the other two in the worst way possible.

It had been two months of Tenn in impossibly cute oversized pyjamas, Gaku with an adorable bed head, and all three of them sitting so close on the sofa that Ryuu had had to excuse himself more than once to visit the bathroom and had not been able to follow whatever it was on TV for weeks.

He was a strong willed man, but even he had limits.

In an attempt to forget, he downed six cans of beer and half a bottle of sake all by him himself, takkng advantage of the fact that Gaku and Tenn were to spend the night away for a shooting.

Of course, the shooting was cancelled due to bad weather, and Gaku and Tenn came back home to find him half sprawled on the coffee table and still rambling about how difficult it was to have them here all the time and hide his infatuation.

It took him a couple of minutes to realize that those in front of him were the real Gaku and Tenn and not a drunken induced vision, and he sobered up so, so very fast.

They would surely decide to leave his house now, go live in a hotel or worse at Kujou’s and maybe even decide to disband and Ryuu wouldn’t be able to see them anymore and-

He apologized profusely, half in okinawan, half in japanese, until Gaku took pity on him and stopped his ramblings with a kiss.

That shut him up quickly, and, dazed, he turned to Tenn, who, instead of looking disgusted as he had always imagined, just crossed his arms and told Ryuu while blushing that there would be no kissing from him while he smelled of alcohol.

After he’d cried a bit in shame and relief, they’d helped him take a shower and get cleaned up (and yes, Tenn did kiss his mint-fresh mouth afterwards).

Then all three of them enjoyed the king size of Ryuu’s bed in a night that surpassed even Ryuu’s most daring fantasies.

The next morning, Ryuu shaved while Gaku took a shower and Tenn styled his hair. Gaku cooked them an hearthy breakfast to recover some energies, Tenn did the dishes and Ryuu dried and put them back exactly where he liked them.

Looking around at his perfectly organized kitchen and at the two other men quietly chatting at the table, Ryuu realized that he’d gotten this roommates thing all wrong.

Their issue wasn't that they didn't have enough space, but that they still hadn't been close enough.


	21. Day 21: Sick partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade, Floyd/Riddle

After Christmas break, a chickenpox outbreax hit the whole school.

Most students were uneffected, because they’d already had it as children, but the remaining students fell to it like flies.

The highest number of infected could be found inside the Octavinelle dorm.

Most people there were merfolk, and merfolk, of course, did not get chickenpox. Their new body, though, being almost human, could catch the virus.

Someone speculated that if they transformed back to their original form the sickness would disappear, but there were no guarantees that it wouldn’t mutate in something lethal.

For this reason, they were forbidden to turn back and confined to bed until the outbreak ran his course.

Having already gotten it as a child, Trey saw no reason he couldn’t visit his sick boyfriend to see how he was faring.

Basket in hand, he walked undisturbed to the Leech brothers’ room and was about to knock when he heard commotion and shouts from inside.

Alarmed, he opened the door to find himself in front of a scene most girls (and a lot of boys, if he himself was an example) would have paid to see: the twins, disheveled and clad only in a white shirt and boxers, wrestling on the bed.

Jade had Floyd’s wrists pinned down and a knee between his brother’s legs, and was yelling at him to stay still and endure.

Trey would have found the whole thing insanely hot if it hadn’t been for the copious amount of red spots all over the younger boys’ body.

Suddenly, Jade collapsed and fell on top of his brother.

“I feel dizzy….”

Floyd started squirming and screaming under the weight of his twin. “Get up, get up!! It itches!!!”

Trey would have laughed, if the duo didn’t look so pathetic at the moment.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, and Jade sat up, composing himself as much as his fever-fuddled brain allowed him.

“Trey. Hi.”

Oh, he really must be sick, he never let himself look so meek while there were other people present.

“Marimo-san, go away! You’ll catch this stuff and become even more ugly and I don’t want my brother to date someone ugly!”

Trey inhaled and forced himself to say nothing because one should cut some slack on sick people.

“How are you two faring? I brought something light for you to eat and some homemade medicine for the spots-“

“Gimme!!” demanded Floyd, who had just started rubbing himself on the mattress to relieve the itchiness.

Jade got up, clearly fatigued, and dragged his feet to his own bed. “Please give him something to make him stop scratching himself, I can’t keep him still anymore,” the spent boy begged, before collapsing face down on the pillow.

Trey took the food containers out and put them on the bedside table, then pulled a jar out of the basket and opened it, letting the fragrant smell of almond oil permeate the room.

“This is a salve my mother sweras on. It helped a lot when me and my brother got sick. I just hope it has the same effect on your body. You just spread a small amount on the itchy areas and the urge to scratch should go away for a while. I brought you a jar each, but I can make mode if needed.”

Floyd grabbed the jar from his hands and took out a big dollop, then procedeed to spread it all over his front.

He moaned in relief and proceded to apply it on every blister he could reach.

That meant everywere except for his back.

He looked at Trey with a disgusted frown.

“I do not want your hands on me. Can’t Goldfishie come spread this stuff on my back?”

“Unfortunately no, he hasn’t had chickenpox yet and we are trying to keep him safe and confined for his own good. And you’re welcome, by the way,” Trey said with an arched brow, gesturing for Floyd to turn over, which the younger boy did with a disgruntled expression.

“So that’s why he hasn’t come to visit?”

“That’s exactly it. But he helped make this, and told me to tell you to get well soon.”

“I would get better sooner if he was the one to take care of me.”

“Don’t be a spoiled brat,” Trey scolded him, while gently taking care of his back. “Here, done. How do you feel?”

“Better. Less like I want to rip my skin off and beat Azul with it for even thinking getting human bodies was a good idea.”

Trey chuckled. “Don’t worry, he isn’t faring better than you. And if you want I can keep this salve a secret from him, so he shall suffer as he deserves.”

Trey was obviously joking, but Floyd told him that was exactly what they should do.

After taking care of the more rambuctious twin, Trey turned to his boyfriend, who hadn’t moved from his previous position and was still face down on the pillow with his arms at his sides, completely still.

“Jade…?”

“Nnnnhggg,” was the only sound that came out of him.

Trey tried again. “How are you feeling?”

“Headache….” was the mumbled response, muffled by the pillow.

“Do you want me to help you undress so I can put the salve on you too?”

“Yes, please….” Jade begged, with a small nod.

Trey smiled and put the jar down, then, as delicately as possible, helped Jade to take off the shirt.

The other boy seemed totally beaten up by the fever and migraine, so Trey didnt try to chat with him, just spread the salve over the small blisters on his back and legs in the gentlest way possible.

Jade moaned at each contact of his fingers, and Trey could hear Floyd huff from the other bed.

“This is worse than listening to porn,” Floyd complained with evident disgust.

Trey threw him an irritated glare. “He’s sick, he can’t contain himself. And what would you know about porn, anyway?”

“Enough. Ask your childhood friend,” Floyd answered with the sweetest, most evil smile on his face.

Before Trey could even splutter, Jade finally found enough strenght to talk.

“Floyd. I swear, if you don’t shut up I’m going to scratch your blisters out with a screw.”

Floyd shut up.

After he was done treating the blisters, Trey helped his exhausted boyfriend turn around, and applied the salve on the rest of his arms and legs and all over his chest and face.

The poor boy had a cute little blister on the tip of nose that was just too adorable, and Trey was doing his best to restrain himself from pointing it out when suddenly the door slammed open.

“Riddle!”

“Goldfishie!”

“Ow, my head!”

Still panting from a long run and probably from the effort to elude his guardians, Riddle strode halfway into the room before Trey could stop him.

“What are you doing here? Are you crazy? Do you want to get sick too?”

Riddle scowled, obviously in the middle of one of his stubborn fits.

“I read in a book that it’s better to catch chickenpox when you are young than when you are an adult, so I think I should get it now and be done with it. Move.”

Trey sighed, knowing fully well there was no reasoning with him when he was in this mood, and let him go.

“Do as you wish then.”

Riddle took two steps towards Floyd’s bed but he didn’t even manage to get close to it because Floyd had already jumped up and hugged him tight.

“You came to see me! I’m so glad, I’ve been so miserable!”

“Yes, yes, I know, your whining has reached all the seven dorms. Did you get the salve we prepared?”

“Yes, but Marimo-san was the one to put it on me and it sucked,” Floyd said with a frown.

“Hey,” answered Trey, who was now opening the food containers and taking a spoon from the basket to feed Jade some soup. “See if you get any more help from me in the future.”

“Trey, he’s sick, you should be more patient with him.”

At Trey’s incredulous look, Riddle turned to Floyd and told him “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you from now on.”

“Uhm, not to ruin the romantic mood or anything, but… did you realize that if you get sick now that he’s halfway through healing you’ll have to wait until you have completely recovered youself to be able to go out again…?”

“… I… did not think this through.”

Floyd patted Riddle’s head. “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one to come visit as soon as I’m better. I’m hungry now.”

“As you should continue to stay for all your gratitude towards me. But since I’m very magnanimous, you can have some of the soup and a small slice of cake. Wouldn’t want you to starve to death.”

Jade chuckled betwen spoonfuls.

“As soon as I’m feeling better I’ll lecture him properly about showing respect and gratitude for people who aid the sick.”

Trey handed him a piece of bread, shrugging.

“Don’t worry, he can complain all he wants, I know that in the end he likes me and he’s just pretending because he’s overprotective towards you.”

“Who is just-“

Riddle cut Floyd short by sticking a spoonful of soup in his mouth and glaring at him.

“Be grateful. He cooked for both of you. If you can’t be civil to him I’ll go back to my dorm right now and take the food with me.”

Floyd wasn’t very pleased at the reprimand, but sucked it up without retorting and angrily downed his soup in record time.

Jade was slower, and between the two seemed to be the most affected by the illness. Or maybe he just had a hard time handling his twin and the effort had taken its toll.

When he was done eating, Trey took the empty container and the spoon and put them back in the basket to wash later.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, a lot, thanks to you.”

Trey waved the praise away and took out his phone.

“Mom says she wants to see what you look like with chicken pox. Want to take a picture with me?”

“… I look horrible.”

“No, you look sick but still very cute. It will make a very nice memory, your first human disease.”

“Couldn’t it be something a little less degrading?”

“You don’t get to chose your viruses, they chose you. Here, let’s take a selfie. Smile?”

Damn, Jade was very handsome even when covered in red spots. His mother was going to proudly show this photo to the whole neighbour.

Well, maybe not exactly to everyone, since in the background one could clearly see a very red faced Riddle who was spoon-feeding strawberries to an half naked Floyd.

“Want a slice of cake?” Trey asked, putting his phone down.

“Will you feed it to me?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. For the food, for the salve, for not killing my brother and for taking care of us.”

“You’re welcome. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t do at least that?”

“Mmmh. ‘In sickness and in health’, isn’t that what humans say? Do you think you can stick to that?”

Trey pretended to adjust his glasses and hid his face behind his hand, feeling his cheeks redden.

“Yes, I do.”


	22. Day 22: Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Aldnoah.Zero  
> Pairing: InaSure

The garden really looked like a lost cause.

Slaine considered turning around and going back inside, but the reason why he’d decided to get started on it was because Kaizuka had left to attend a meeting in Tokyo and he was alone in the house for the first time.

He tried reading, but the rooms were too silent and it made him uncomfortable.

Laundry was already taken care of and lunch was still hours away.

He had already made the beds and taken a shower, and the few dishes they’d used for breakfast were drying on the kitchen counter.

He thought about cleaning the windows, but there hadn’t been any rain and they were almost spotless.

Then, while he was looking at the clean glass, his gaze fell on the outside and focused on the neglected field.

They hadn’t really had time to care for it, since they had moved in.

There were more important things to do, like fixing minor issues that came with an inhabited house, rearrange and organize furniture, get groceries and clothes for the upcoming season and learn to live around each other.

Now that all of those things had been taken care off, they spent most of their free time reading on the same couch, or playing chess, or discussing political matters, or... well, other pleasurable things.

The garden was still untouched, the shed the only thing they'd just taken care of, but only in part, and only to make sure it wouldn't collapse.

The lock still needed replacing, and a good sanding to take out the old coat of paint to replace it with a new one wouldn't me amiss.

Slaine didn't have the tools for that now, so he decided to start with the weeds.

There was so much of it to ged rid off that after an hour he'd only managed to get through maybe a third of the portion they were going to use for sowing.

Luckily it wasn't a hot day, or he would have fainted long ago. 

He lost himself in the work, and he'd managed to get rid of all the grass, big stones and random wood splinters that littered the soil just when his usual lunch time had almost passed. 

A small twinge to his stomach reminded him that he had almost forgot to eat, but he remembered Kaizuka’s face last time it had happened and hurried inside to clean up a bit and fix himself a quick meal.

He didn’t dawdle after washing the dishes, and went back to till the arid field. They had found, while checking the soundness of the shed, two sacks of fertilizer that could still be useful, so he bought them out with an old, battered water can and proceeded to spread it as evenly as he could, then ploughed the soil again and gave it a nice watering.  
  
Manual labour was refreshing after being coped up for so long, but his muscles were going to be really sore the next day, he could already feel it.

Looking at the now almost decent garden, he decided it had enough caring for the day, and opted for cleaning the shed instead.

Luckily he had gloves and rubber boots, because the amount of insects inside that place was nothing if not amazing. 

He apologized to all the spiders, lizards and worms for kicking them out, but the house had new residents and they weren’t interested to share.

The inside of the shed itself was not so bad. The shelves were still sturdy, and after a good amount of scrubbing they returned to their original colour.

There were old vases that turned just fine after a good washing, a hose that they could attach to the outside faucet in the back of the house to use for watering and some nylon rope that could maybe be used to divide the field in partitions.

After the floor and the walls had been cleaned, Slaine decided to put all the tools in a corner and let Kaizuka decide how to organize the space when the other man had decided what he wanted to buy.  
  
Closing the small door, he turned to the garden and found himself out of things to do.

The fence too needed sanding and he did not have the right equipment.

Most of the tools at his disposal were too old or damaged to help him with the things still left to fix, so he tried to imagine what could be done once everything was properly settled.

Kaizuka had downloaded for him a book on how to grow vegetables at home, and he wanted to try with carrots and tomatoes first.

Tomatoes would need wooden sticks to stay up, and he wandered to the edge of the property where reeds grew naturally around the cost of the small river, and cut a dozen or so.

He almost fell into the water, but managed to use one of the sticks ad a prop to keep himself up.

He cleaned and cut the rods at what seemed the right height, hoed the field again in nice rows and planted them in the first one.

The second one could maybe host the carrots, then would come spinach, zucchini and other easy to care for vegetables that were easily obtainable and not too high maintenance.

Maybe they could even plant a tree or two on the edges, to bear enough fruit to make jam and provide some shadow in the summer.

He was just calculating how to get the most profit from the small square of land when he heard the car coming towards the house.

Suddenly embarrassed at being seen so dirty and- oh god, had he gotten sunburn on his arms? – so unkempt, he tried to get rid of all the gardening clothes before Kaizuka could see him, but the boots wouldn’t come off that easily and he was too late.

Well, the embarrassment was worth it just to see that look on the usually composed man’s face.

“What…”

Slaine scratched his neck and winced. Yes, definitely sunburned.

“I worked in the garden a bit to pass the time-“ As he was saying it, it downed on him that everything he had done had been without permission.

He hadn’t consulted Kaizuka once, had not even asked for an opinion on how they should proceed, had practically just decided for himself like he owned the place and could do as he wished. He was already planning what and were they were going to be growing by himself, for crying out loud!

As he opened his mouth to apologize, he found himself unable to because Kaizuka had just enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

“Ah- you’re crushing me and I’m all dirty, you’ll ruin your clothes…”

“I don’t care. I’m too happy right now.”

Somehow, Slaine managed to free himself from the embrace and push Kaizuka away enough to look at him in the face.

“Happy…?”   
“Yes, happy. Happy that you’re finally starting to feel comfortable enough to make your own decision about how you want to live and what you want to do.”

Slaine was taken aback for a moment.

“I… I didn’t even realize…”

“I know, and that makes it even better. I was afraid you would again mope all day inside the house waiting for me to come back and schedule your days for you, but I don’t want to do that anymore. I want you to spend your time as you wish, without taking me by account. Do not misunderstand, I love doing things and spending time with you, but I don’t want you to live depending on that. I want you to make your own choices. Taking charge of the garden is a fist step. I will help you, of course, but I think you already have most of it figured out, so I will stay out of the way and this can be your domain. Would you like that?”

Slaine thought about little plants sprouting, harvesting enough strawberries for a cake and Kaizuka reading under a apple tree, and realized that yes, he would like it very much.

It would, in fact, be wonderful.

He told Kaizuka so, and got the sweetest of smiles as a response.

Giving the other man a brief tour of the renovated garden, he felt really grateful thay his hard work had paid off.

And even if he knew he was only getting started, Slaine found himself looking forward to cultivating their new life together. 


	23. Day 23: Stuck together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade
> 
> Original idea stolen with permission from a lovely friend~

It happened when they were rushing to their respective classes.

They were about to enter the same corridor, and to avoid colliding they jumped back at the same time.

Jade’s notebook fell to the floor, and, as they both bent down to reach for it, the earring that often dangled from the blue haired boy’s ear got stuck to the badge on the sleeve of Treys’ uniform.

“Oh,” he chuckled, embarrassed when he realized. “I’m sorry, just wait a moment…”

Trey had his hands full of books and notepads, so he couldn’t exactly reach to free the earring, and didn’t want to move too much because it would hurt Jade’s ear.

Jade didn’t seem to be faring much better.

Being taller, he was bent at an odd angle, his head almost resting on Trey’s chest.

“Uhm, how should we proceed…” Trey asked, suddenly realising how close they were and starting to panic.

“Ah, I’m not sure. I can’t seem to untangle it one handed and if I move too much it tugs on my earlobe. I’m really sorry to bother you like this, Clover-san.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Trey lied, taking a big breath and cursing himself a second later when his nose was filled with the other boy's scent.

He must use some sort of coconut shampoo or conditioner, Trey thought, trying not to be a big pervert and take another whiff.

"Maybe we should move away from the door?" he suggested, since Jade's attempts at disentangling didn't seem to be working and he didn't want to block the entrance.

"Oh, ok. Should we move to the left together then?"

"You guide me, I don't want to hurt you."

Jade put one of his hand on Trey's waist (ohgodohgodohgod) and shifted them both slowly to a corner of the hallway, moving with Trey sideways in slow, careful steps.

Chuckling, the taller boy observed “I bet we look like crabs right now.”

Trey sniggered too, but only a little because the vibration of the other boy’s laugh and voice was making him very aware of how close they were. And wasn’t that small laugh the most adorable sound ever?

He just hoped Jade’s hearing wasn’t so fine that he could hear the furious beating of Trey’s heart, being pratically glued to his chest. “Ah, uhm, is there a way you can take my books for me? Maybe I can untie my badge someway.”

Jade tried to ttake everything Trey was holding with both hands, but a book slipped and fell right on Trey’s big toe.

He bit his lip to stop himself form cursing, but the younger boy must have understood what had happened and apologized profusely.

Trey stopped him by patting him on the shoulder with his now free hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll survive. Now, let me see…” He looked at the band on his arm to see if it was possible to untie the ribbon, but it looked like it had been sewn along the sleeve to stop it from falling, so that was no use either.

There was also the fact that his hand was so close to the other boy’s skin he could almost feel his warmth, and that this close he could clearly see the white, unblemished skin of his neck, his long, long lashes, and the curve of his full lips.

Damn, what wouldn’t he have given to enjoy all those things for real, not just for a stupid incident.

“It’s sewn to the sleeve, so I can’t untie it, sorry.”

Jade shrugged, then winced, the movement clearly having caused the earring to tug on his delicate earlobe, that was starting to redden a bit from the strain.

“If you want I can try to tug on the string until it breaks, but it could dethatch the pearls, and I don’t know if they can be fixed after.”

Trey noticed Jade tense at the suggestion. “ I would prefer not.”

“Oh, is this earring important to you?”

Jade seemed uncomfortable with the question, but answered anyway.

“They were my mother’s. She gave me and Floyd one each when we decided to come to study on land, and we treasure them a lot.”

“Oh, I understand. They’re beautiful,” like you, Trey wanted to add, but he refrained from saying so, biting his lips and observing the tangled pearls on his arm to try and find a solution.

He really was at his limit, and if he didn’t get away soon he was sure to blurt out something stupid.

“You know what, maybe if I take my jacket out the tie will loosen and you can get the earring out! Please just endure this for a moment, I’ll try to be as delicate as possible…”

“No, no, no need to-“

Ignoring Jade’s protests, Trey had taken the jacket off his other arm and was now slipping out of the sleeve Jade was attached to, holding the piece of clothing up as not to pull and looking at the string to see if it was now possible to loosen it.

“Here, I hope it didn’t hurt. Give me back my stuff and we can try to-“

Before he could even offer to help, Jade had returned the book, straightened up and used both his hands on the loose piece of cord to untangle the pearls so quickly it was almost like watching one of Ace’s magic tricks.

The younger boy apologized and bowed profusely, then practically threw back the jacket at him, picked up his notes, and still thanking and apologizing like he had just kicked Trey’s puppy ran away.

Trey stood there looking at his jacket and his books for five good minutes before remembering he had a class to attend to, and broke in a run.

“So this is what happened.”

Cater and Riddle groaned.

“Why are you such a wuss, Trey! You even got scolded by professor Crewel because you lost half of the class!”

“Yeah, well, what else could I have done?”

“Unclasp the ring from his earlobe, maybe?”

“W-what? Touch him in such a personal spot?! I would neve presume-“

“Man, you’re pathetic.”

“Truly a disgrace,” Riddle confirmed, shaking his head.

Trey groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

"And then he took his jacket out and I sort of panicked."

"You did? Why?"

"Because he was undressing!"

"... he still had his shirt underneath, didn't he...?"

"Yes, but still-"

"Listen, if you want I can get you a love potion. He will fall for you in no time."

"Don’t you dare, Azul."

"Ok, ok, don't glare at me like that. So, where's your earring now?"

"I left in it on the dresser."

"Why?"

".... It remembers me of what happened."

“You’re pathetic, Jade. Truly, a disgrace.”

Jade groaned and covered his face with his hat.


	24. Chapter 24: Terms of endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade

“Baby, can you please get me two eggs?”

Trey froze as soon as he finished speaking, but the damage was already done.

Luckily they were alone in the kitchen, so there was no one else to hear his blunder except for the person he had been addressing.

Jade, who was helping him by choosing the best strawberries for that afternoon’s Unbirthday Party cake, had turned his way and was looking at him with a surprised look on his face.

“Baby…?”

“Oh god, I’m really sorry, it just came out because I was distracted, I promise I’ll be more careful in the future,” Trey hurried to apologize.

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s just that… why did you call me baby? I know you are older than me, but it’s only a year… Do you see me as someone much younger?”

“Oh, no no, you see, it’s… Baby does not always refer to children. We also use it as a term of endearment for… you know… people we care about, that we are involved with… romantically.”

Jade’s brows furrowed.

“So it’s sort of a nickname? But why baby though? Isn’t it degrading?”

Trey wanted to disappear. Explaining this was going to be so humiliating…

“No, it’s just that, you know, a baby is someone you love, and you want to protect and hold in your arms, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes, that makes sense, actually… You do seem to love me and want to protect me even if I don’t need it, and you enjoy keeping me in your arms… I see, I see. I like it. You can call me baby whenever you want.”

Trey groaned. “Ok… now please forget about this and hand me the eggs. Baby.”

Speaking the word out loud would take some getting used to, and there was also the fact that he should be careful when other people were around. 

But he did like to think about Jade as ‘baby’, and he was glad the other boy hadn’t reacted badly to the pet name.

Just as he thought the topic had been closed forgotten, he heard Jade humming in thought and winced.

“If you call me baby,” Jade asked, taking the biggest eggs he could find out of the fridge and handing them to Trey, “what should I call you, then?”

“Oh, there’s no need to call me anything, really.”

“But I want to. It’s only fair, you too are someone special to me. Are there any other words I can use?”

Why, why did he have to open his mouth. Couldn’t he have just gotten the damn eggs himself?”

“Uh… there are… Yeah, there are other words. There’s sugar, or honey, or sweetheart, darling, love, or even kitten… But really, you don’t need to use any of those, it’s fine if you just use my name…”

“Oh, I like all of those except kitten. It reminds me of Ramshackle’s dorm pet. There are so many to choose from, though, I wonder which one could suit you better? You are an Heartslabyul student, so maybe… sweetheart?”

Jade had such an innocent, inquiring expression that Trey could practically feel Cupid’s arrow pierce his heart once again inch by embarrassing inch. “It’s… It’s nice. If you feel comfortable with it…”

“I do feel comfortable with it, or with any of those. They all mean that I love you, want to protect you and hold you in my arms, do they not?”

Trey had to cover his face with his hands.

“You are killing me. You’re just too cute for your own good.”

Jade took his wrists and pulled Trey’s hands away. 

“If it affects you this much, should I use it only for special occasions?”

“Yes,” Trey agreed, relieved. “You should do that.”

“That could be a problem,” Jade informed him, wearing the smile he always used when he was about to deliver a mortal blow, “because every moment we spend together is a special occasion, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Trey exclaimed, cheeks burning, and pushed Jade’s smug face away with his hand before grabbing his chin and kissing his impertinent, unsufferable mouth.

Well, there was no way to deny this anymore. 

He was well and truly smitten.


	25. Day 25: Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Floyd/Riddle

Floyd slammed the door hard on his way out, and Riddle, now alone in his room, sighed.

The anger he was feeling until a minute ago left way to guilt and anxiety.

He had fucked up again, but there was nothing he could do if Floyd would not listen to reason.

He had resigned himself to a couple of weeks of icy stares and loneliness when a knock on the door distracted him from his trip into self-pity.

Maybe Floyd had… no, Floyd would never knock so politely.

“Enter,” he said, and saw a worried looking Trey watching him from the open door.

“I just saw Floyd kick a vase of roses outside and leaving. Did you two fight again?”

Riddle huffed, irritated by the slight accusation in Trey’s voice. Must his childhood friend assume it was always his fault? Shouldn’t he take Riddle’d side?

“Yes. He would not listen to reason, and when I tried to point out how stupid his requests were he got angry and left. As usual.”

Trey entered the room and closed the door behind him, then sat on Riddle’s bed and pretended to be casual about his questions.

“I see. I wonder what he was being so unreasonable about?”

Riddle huffed, already knowing Trey would not leave him alone until he’d spilled the whole thing. After all, as his right hand, the older boy was in charge of handling the damage to all school property, and that broken vase would be hell to explain.

“He wanted to spend next Thursday afternoon with me on a date, and I told him I was busy, so he threw one of his usual tantrums.”

“You do realize that Thursday is his birthday, don’t you?”

“What? His birthday? And how would you know- Oh.”

“Yes, Jade and Floyd are twins, so they share the same birthday. And I just asked Jade to spend the day together a couple of hours ago, so maybe he got the idea from his brother. And you shot him down from the start before even letting him finish and explaining why he was asking, didn’t you?”

If Riddle thought he was feeling guilty before, he realized he probably hadn’t even known the meaning of the word until right now.

It was exactly as Trey said. Floyd had just had time to say the words “We should go out on a date in the village next Thursday” when Riddle had interrupted him with a categorical no.

His reasons were that it was a school night, that he couldn’t leave school due to his Dorm Head duties and that having fun on a Thursday was forbidden by the Queen’s rules, but he hadn’t even bothered to explain and dismissed him with an ‘I can’t’.

“Look, Riddle,” Trey said, with his usual older brother tone that normally got on Riddle’s nerves but that at the moment he knew he deserved, “I know how you were raised. I know that you really care about your position and your marks and you would do anything to make sure your mother won’t interfere even more in your life, but… You have to understand that your decisions don’t affect only you anymore. Now there’s someone you are close to that clearly feels strongly about you, and when you don’t leave even a bit of room for debate in decisions that involve you both as a couple it’s like saying that you care more about your principles than the other person- “

“That’s not true at all!” Riddle, shouted, irked that Trey could even think a thing like that.

“I know that. I’ve known you a long time. But Floyd… He’s only been here on land for a short while, and as much as he can understand you he still has to fully comprehend how you work. He’s not the patient type, but he never loses his temper with you, unless you cut him off like you just did. You need to learn to compromise.”

Riddle was about to retort but Trey raised a hand to stop him. “No, scratch that. What you need to do first is shut up and listen, and then compromise. Otherwise I swear a broken vase will be a minor problem compared to your broken heart. Because in the long run it will happen, I assure you.”

Riddle lost any will to argue at those last words. He knew what Trey was telling him was true. He was too used to getting things his own way, and didn’t like when others questioned his reasons. But he refused to be like his mother, and most of all refused to let Floyd suffer for his stubbornness and inability to listen.

“You’re right, I behaved horribly. I know I said I would change, but sometimes I forget and get back to the old habits.”

He stood up and gripped Trey’s shoulder. “Thank you. You can go now, I will take care of the vase issue… and of the other issue.”

Trey smiled at him, and patted his head. “I know you are trying and I can already see the results even if most outsiders can. I’m proud of you, you know?”

Riddle blushed, looking away. “I will make sure not to disappoint you again. Now leave, really, I have much to do.”

Trey laughed at him but left, leaving Riddle to pace in his room to find a way to fix the mess he got himself into.

Two hours later, he knocked at a familiar door in another dormitory. He heard grumbling outside and then steps, and then Jade Leech opened the door an inch and peered at him. 

Riddle tried not to flinch at the accusing glare, and stood up taller, gathering all his courage.

“I came to apologize. Can you please let me speak to him?”

Jade turned around, probably to look at his brother, then raised an eyebrow. “He’s not in the mood. But I do think you two should talk, so I’ll go take a walk for an hour or so. Use this time well.” 

This gentle concession was accompanied by the coldest, most intimidating voice Riddle had ever heard the twin use. He knew he was on thin ice, so he nodded and didn’t move until Jade opened the door completely and stepped out.

“Hey, I said I don’t want to see anyone!” Floyd shouted at his traitor brother, looking everywhere but at the new person in the room.

Riddle tried not to lose his wits now that the moment to show he was capable of changing had come. He clenched his fists and stared straight at Floyd before bowing deep.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted. I’m sorry I did not listen to you and I’m sorry I didn’t let you get any say in the matter.” There, this was a good start. Riddle chanced a glance towards the other boy and noticed that at least now he had his attention.

He stood up again an went to stand in front of Floyd.

“I… I know how difficult I am to be with. I’m trying, I swear, but there are times in which my mind goes on autopilot and my mouth is spouting rules and restrictions because that’s what I've done for all my life. But I want to be better, and I need you to help me with that. I know it’s very selfish of me to ask for this, but please, do not leave if I behave like I did. Scream at me, kick me in the shins, call me names, just talk to me until you make me realize how my behaviour hurts you. You are one of the reasons why I want to change, because I know if I stay how I am now I will inevitably make you suffer. I promise next time I will try to listen properly and leave room for compromise, but can you promise me you won’t give up until I can get there on my own?”

The seconds that passed in complete silence were the hardest of Riddle’s life. What if he was already too late? What if Floyd was already tired of him? What if-

Suddenly, he found himself envelope in a tight embrace, his face plastered on the fabric of Floyd’s shirt, and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re stupid,” Floyd said, clearly pouting but not angry anymore.

“Yes, I was. I don’t want to be anymore, though.”

“I will make sure. I will kick your ass next time. If you just say no again without listening…”

“The thing is, I’ll probably have to say no a lot anyway.” He felt Floyd tense around him so he hugged him to reassure him there was more to this statement. “There are times when it’s unavoidable. I really have responsabilities, and rules I have to abide too. But it’s not all the time. And when I don’t have to, that time is yours. So…”

“So?” Floyd asked, now more curious that pouting.

“So I’m sorry your birthday falls on a weekday. And I’m really sorry we have a meeting with the Headmaster to discuss the Thanksgiving festivities. I’m truly sorry because if I could I would have loved to spend the day with you, but I can’t use it as an excuse to skip my duties and inconvenience the others.” Floyd deflated, and Riddle caressed his back reassuringly. “This said, in the spirit of compromise I will give you not only one but two of my free days to make up for missing this special event. On the weekend following your birthday, we can do everything and anything you want to do. You get to chose when and where, and I won’t complain. Or, well, l’ll try not to…?”

He felt the arms around him tighten and then Floyd was taking his face in his big hands and looking at him wonder. “We can do that? We really can?”

Riddle felt incredibly foolish in that moment.

Realizing that such as small thing as a weekend together was making his boyfriend so happy was proof of how little the other boy expected from him, and he knew exactly whose fault it was.

“Yes, yes we can. I already made arrangements with Trey and asked for the collaboration of all the other seniors so I can be free to celebrate with you. And I asked Trey to bake a cake the day before so that on the actual day of your birthday we can share a slice during the afternoon tea. I’ll only have twenty minutes or so but-“

“I don’t care,” Floyd interrupted him with small kisses all over his face. “It will be enough. I just wanted to spend time with you. I can wait a few days. And we can go to the town and you can take me to see a movie and to a shoe shop and show me all the nice places that you know about. And then we’ll come back and spend the rest of the time having sex.”

“Hey!”

“You said anything I wanted, right?”

“Yes, I did... If that’s what you want, then ok,” Riddle sniffed, feigning an indifference he didn’t feel. He did intend to keep his word, and it wasn’t like being intimate with Floyd was that much of an effort.

“And I... I have to apologize, too.” Floyd said, going back to his previous pouty tone and surprising Riddle.

“Why?”

“Because I broke a vase. And caused problems to the staff of your dorm.”

Riddle chuckled. “Did Jade scold you because Trey was supposed to be the one taking care of it? Don’t worry, I did it in his place, so Trey is free and they can go pretend to study together.”

“I knew you were the best! He still took the money to pay for it from my savings, so you will have to treat me on our date!”

“That was a given, it’s your birthday. I can even get you a present, nothing too expensive but-“ Riddle was already thinking about what he could buy with his monthly allowance but he was stopped by a sneaky hand that insinuated itself under his shirt.

“I don’t need any present, having you for myself is enough. Now can we do it?”

“What? Are you crazy? Your brother will come back in half an hour or so!”

“Plenty of time~”

Riddle was about to say no, but he stopped to think about it before using his magic to lock the door.

After all, if that was what it took for Floyd to be happy, Jade too had better learn to compromise.

  
  
  
  
  



	26. Day 26: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted wonderland  
> Pairing: Trey/Jade, Floyd/Riddle

"I was wondering," Trey said, drawing small clover shapes all over Jade’s naked back with the tip of his index finger, “how did you get so good at kissing?”

Jade didn’t even open his eyes, just smiled and kept lying face down on the mattress, enjoying the soft caresses. “You think I’m a good kisser?”

“Come on, you know you are. Now you’re just fishing for compliments.” Trey poked at an exposed rib and Jade yelped and changed his position, laying on his side with a pillow as a shield, his head supported by his bent arm.

“Fishing, ahah. Nice pun,” the former merman deadpanned. “I actually don’t. It’s not like I had any experience before you.”

Trey used the long arm in front of him as a next canvas, since the back was not available anymore. “Are you telling me that an attractive guy like you never kissed anyone before coming here? Not even as a joke when you were in middle school?”

“No, not even then. We don’t really kiss, underwater. It’s more of a human thing.”

“What? Really?” Trey sat up, shocked. “You don’t? I just gave it for granted since you were the one to initiate our first... “

“Well, yes, you were sort of rambling, and then you closed your eyes and I’ve seen movies where that’s what’s supposed to happen, so I dove in without thinking.”

“Wow,” Trey said, looking dazed, “so you are a natural.”

“I’m glad you enjoy my efforts to please you.” Jade smiled pleasantly.

“Of course I do... But if you are not used to it, doesn’t it bother you? Does it? Oh god, I’ve been doing it all the time without even asking, and you probably find it disgusting, don’t you? You should have told me, I don’t want you to force yourself to do something you don’t-”

Trey’s panicked rambling was put to a stop when Jade reached over, wrapped an hand around the back of Trey’s neck and pulled him down for a long, steamy, open mouthed kiss.

They parted after a couple of minutes, only when the other boy was sure Trey had completely calmed down.

“Does this feel like disgust to you?” was Jade’s rethorical question.

Trey cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, that had gotten askew during Jade’s thorough demonstration, and tried to compose himself.

“Message received. I will need a reminder every now and then. But really, it’s so weird to think your people don’t kiss... Is there something else you use as a physical demonstration of romantic feelings, then?”

“Mmmh, well,” Jade conceded, we do like to wrap and slide around one another, like I did to you when we went to visit my parents.”

Trey balked. “What?! Does it mean... does it mean we practically snogged in front of them...? Oh, they must have found me a very disrespectful person...”

Jade shook his head. “On the contrary, they liked your straightforwardness. They said you suited me pretty well.”

Trey exhaled, somewhat relieved. “Still, so embarrassing...”

“Not as much as my brother and your friend, for sure.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Oh?” Jade seemed to be genuinely surprised. “Didn’t Riddle tell you about his and Floyd’s first kiss as a couple?”

“We don’t really talk about this stuff. In detail, I mean. He tells me things, but he’s really vague and sometimes I have to get them out of him almost by force.”

“A pity. Well, let’s just say Floyd hadn’t yet seen any movies where kisses were involved, and when Riddle got bold and... tried to get past his lips, so to speak, he tried to reciprocate and went all out with his tongue. You know, his tongue is just like mine, maybe a tiny bit longer. Riddle was so surprised that he bit it by reflex and Floyd wasn’t able to eat solid food for two weeks without wincing.”

Trey tried, he really tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. When he regained his breath, he found Jade looking at him with a wicked smirk. “I trust you will keep this a secret. I told you in confidence and I think my brother and Riddle would kill us both if they knew we know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” agreed Trey, still a little winded. “But I just remembered that one day Riddle got back to the dormitory with a sore throat and demanded for a herbal tea with ginger in a very raspy voice, and I know now why he wouldn’t tell me how he got sick and why he closed himself in his room for days. This is priceless. I wish I could blackmail him with this knowledge, but I promise I won’t put you in danger with your brother like that. I’m glad you told me, though. I always saw them as a very close-knit couple, it’s nice to know even them had some awkward moments.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it, but that’s all you are getting. You should learn to convince Riddle to confide in you more. I assure you, any mishaps we ever had would pale in comparison.”

“Well, we just established that you are a better kisser then your brother, which I count as a big victory. For me, I mean.” Trey leaned down and pecked Jade’s nose.

“Yes, I am good, but it never hurts to practice some more, does it?” Jade smiled, sliding his arms behind Trey’s head and dragging him down.

“As much as you want,” Trey agreed, closing the distance between them.


	27. Day 27: Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Aldnnoah.Zero
> 
> Pairing: Inasure

If there was something Slaine could not deny, it was the fact that Kaizuka always kept his promises.

The other man had said that he would not force Slaine to work for the current government, and he never did. When he decided that they would have fresh eggs every day, he brought home two live chickens and now they had five, who lay at least an egg a day. When he’d announced that he would beat Slaine at Mario kart at least once, he practiced for weeks until he did. Just the once, though.

Slaine, on his part, never promised anything. He had never been able to fulfil his most important oaths, after all, and that had left him bitter and untrusting.

His commitments came always after a “I will try to” or “Maybe I can”, and he just never declared he would do something with certainty. Seeing his own world crumble like it did made impossible for him to be sure of anything anymore.

He never told this to Kaizuka, because the man really believed in what he said, and Slaine didn’t have the heart to explain to the naive brunette that more often than not his best talent was to disappoint the people who believed in him.

The other man would discover that with time.

And that time came when Kaizuka had to leave for three days for a very important convention, and that led to their first argument.

Kaizuka was already reluctant to leave, but it was not exactly his decision, and Slaine told him he should go from the start.

The thing was, even with his best efforts, Slaine still forgot to eat every once in a while, and slept very poorly when he was alone. Now that they had a cat and the chickens and the garden to take care of it was easier for him to abide to normal living patterns, but there were still a lot of moments when he slipped, especially if he was left on his own.

Kaizuka kept telling him that he was proud of his efforts and that they were making progress, but Slaine knew that it was only the constant presence of the other man that was keeping him on his toes.

He felt content now, most of the times, but there were still occasions in which despair came back to visit and he felt trapped and broken and a failure, and those were the moments Kaizuka dreaded most of all.

So, when he asked Slaine to promise that he would eat and sleep and try not to fall into depression while he was gone and Slaine told him no, Kaizuka sort of lost it.

He didn’t shout or become physically aggressive, just inhaled sharply and closed his eyes and fists.

“Why?” he asked, his voice clearly restrained.

Slaine shrugged, not saying anything, and that’s when Kaizuka announced he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You need to. It’s not your choice.”

“We always have choices. I though you would have accepted that by now.”

“That is your way of thinking. Not everyone has that luxury. I can decide about menial things only because you let me, but that is not by my choice and there is nothing I can do to change it.”

That had clearly hurt. Kaizuka glared at the floor, not moving for a while.

Slaine felt guilty but at the same time liberated that he was finally able to make the other man understand. “I’m sorry but…”

Kaizuka interrupted him with a swish of his hand. “I know you don’t like this arrangement. I know if it was your choice you would never stay here with me. I know you probably wish I left you out there were you could spend the rest of your days waiting for a quick, merciful death, but I forced you in this situation because I care about you and I promised you I would do everything I can to give you back hope. I still intend to keep my promise, but how can I if you won’t let me?!”

“You should never make any promises if they involve me.” Slaine retorted. “You won’t be able to fulfill them, because I am a constant disappointment and your every effort will be in vain. You saw proof of this time and again in the past. Please do not count on me to make sure you keep your word.”

“Why? Do you wish to see me fail?”

“N-no, I…”

“Because I don’t want to fail. I don’t want to fail _you_. I didn’t promise that for my sake, but for yours. I know you always tend to forget about yourself and prioritize others, and I hate that. I want you to know that you can have an opinion, you can wish for things, you can choose for all the things you have power on. I thought I helped you realize that, but I see you were just humoring me, so I will make sure to start from scratch again.”

“There is no need…”

“Yes, there is. I want to do this, I want you to trust me by your own choice. I want you to learn how to say yes and how to say no when you wish for it. I want you to believe that you can be happy, for yourself, because it’s your right as a human being and you have suffered way too much not to deserve it. I don’t care how long does it take to beat it in your thick skull, I will never give up. Your words now made me even more aware of the fact that this must start with you. I will give you the choice. You can choose to fail at this or be surprisingly successful. You have the ability and the tools to reach these goals. You can wallow in self pity or you can take action. I won’t force you anymore, from now on it’s all you. So… If you really can’t promise you will eat and sleep and try to keep your mood up, can you at least assure me you’ll try?”

Slaine rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, overwhelmed by too many emotios. He hated how reasonable and sweet Kaizuka could be, how patient, how understanding, even when he didn’t deserve it. Hated it because it led him to try and be better, to earn the trust he’d been freely given, to realize he actually could do all of those things, he was just scared to try because if the possibility was taken from him once again he would be completely broken.

“Hey,” Kaizuka whispered, rubbing Slaine’s arms up and down with his hands. “Sorry if I upset you…”

Slaine suddenly found himself enveloped in a gentle embrace, and biting back a sob on Kaizuka’s shoulder. 

“I don’t like promises,” he admitted when he had calmed down enough to talk, still grabbing the back of Kaizuka’s jacket and hiding in the other man’s arms. “The most important one I made and failed to keep is why I am here by someone else’s choice and not mine. I like it here. I like that I’m here with you. But all the rest is so messed up, and it’s my fault, and I don’t know when I’ll realize I can atone for it because it all seems so big now… I can’t promise you I won’t fall back to old habits because every day I keep remembering all the pain I caused, and that there are people who won’t be able to get a second chance like I did. And it’s unfair and I’m having so much trouble accepting that I deserve it, but I really, really am trying. Believe me. I will keep trying even if it’s just for your sake, because I don’t want to cause you any more grief. So please, don’t ask me to promise, just know that I’ll try, and if I fail you can scold me when you come back and we will try to make it better together. Okay?”

Kaizuka sighed, and bit his shoulder, hard enough to make him yelp.

“Hey!”

“I hope this stings for the next three days and that every time you move you remember that I gave it to you to remind you to take better care of yourself, since my memos and calls do not seem to work. I will also instruct Tamago to watch over you and the chickens to lay eggs with high protein content. I won’t ask you to eat or to sleep or to take care of the house. If you don’t when I come back we’ll do the chores, eat and take a nap together. Is that better?”

Slaine felt the corner of his mouth move up involuntarily. “Yes, that is ok. I will miss your weird sense of humor. Please don’t worry too much about me and come back soon.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. If they let me go before the conference ends, I will.” Kaizuka leaned forward, looked at him in the eyes and slowly and cautiously closed the distance between them with a parting kiss.

“Really, don’t make anyone mad again. They will find a way to make your job even more boring. Go. I should be here when you come back, if the chickens don’t kill me first.”

“You need to talk to them, I told you. And hide your fear. They can smell it. Make sure you get all the eggs. And bake me a cake for when I come back.”

“You are getting way head of yourself. I’ll see what I can do. Now go, before you are late.”

Slaine practically pushed Kaizuka out of the door and watched him walk to the car, then turn around to wave at him.

He sighed when the car disappeared behind the gate, and felt Tamago rub on his legs in search of belly rubs.

As he picked up the little furball and closed the door behind himself to go in search of something to keep him busy, he thanked whatever god had decided to put Kaizuka in his path.

The man was demanding, stubborn and overly straighforward, but he also understood him like no one else ever would, and was ready to meet him halfway.

Even if that meant promising not to ask for any more promises.


	28. Day 28: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanndom: Twisted wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Azul/Idia
> 
> Why did the put angst as a prompt in FLUFFtober?!

The door slammed so hard when it was opened that some of Idia’s action figures rattled in their places.

Luckily nothing fell, but the fact that there was a very angry person at the entrance of his room, uninvited and menacing was still very real.

Idia screeched and cowered behind his bed, his hands up to protect his head.

“G-go away! You can’t enter my room without permission-“

“What. Did. You. Do. To Azul,” hissed the newcomer, and Idia stopped shivering.

“Uh? What do you mean? Has something happened to Azul-shi?”

Mustering as much courage as he could, the long-haired boy crawled slowly over the mattress, and finally looked at the intruder in the face. “You’re the noisy twin, aren’t you? Why are you here? What happened?”

The calmer (but not less dangerous) twin appeared right behind his brother, and smiled in a way that made Idia’s hair stand on end. “Why don’t you tell us, Shroud-san.”

“Me?” gasped Idia, bringing a hand to his chest. “I was here all the time!”

“I don’t care,” said Floyd, kicking the bed frame, “since he came back yesterday he’s been holed up in his room and we could clearly hear him sobbing. His family his fine, Monstro Lounge is going great and we are obviously ok, so the only other reason why he could be in this state is you.”

The last word was almost covered by the sound of the other boy’s knuckles cracking.

“I- I- I- I swear I didn’t do anything to him! He was ok when he left, happy even that I loaned him something to read- Oh. That must be it.”

“Be it _what_.”

Idia sat with his legs crossed and shrugged, now a little more confident. “The other day he was curious about how I could cry about a TV show I was watching, so I explained the concept of angst to him and gave him some comic books and novels to read. I think he got a little to involved,” Idia smiled, happy that his special person was really starting to understand how he felt, and the other two frowned.

“Are you telling me,” the more reasonable one (Jade? Was that his name?) asked, confused, “that he was crying because of what he was reading?”

“Why would you give someone you care about things to read that make them cry?” asked the other one, incredulous.

“Because good angst is awesome, you know? I made sure to lend him only stories with happy endings, bad ones are not for beginners. Maybe in a couple of weeks, when he’s more familiar with it.”

“…Angst?”

“Yes, angst. You know, anxiety, apprehension, insecurity, all the stories that make you feel complete despair. There are so many splendid feelings you can evoke…”

“You’re weird,” Floyd declared, before putting his hands back in his pockets and leaving the room.

The other twin looked at Idia as if he was trying to decipher him and then spoke slowly and politely. “Please refrain from sharing such things with Azul ever again. He spent most of his life underwater crying, we do not want to see it happening here too.”

“You don’t understand! He asked me for it, I warned him! And I did really give him stuff that has a happy ending, so he won’t be that heartbroken. It’s not like I didn’t warn him, I didn’t know he was the type to cry…”

“Yes, he is. I doubt anything of that kind would affect me or Floyd that way, but Azul…”

Idia frowned. “Are you saying that Azul-shi is a crybaby? He’s not, it’s only natural to feel empathy for the characters.” When the other boy snorted, Idia got up of the bed and went to his library, from which, after a couple of seconds of pondering, he took out a few volumes and handed them to Jade.

“Here. Please be careful with them.”

“Pu..ella Magi…? What is this?”

“Something that will help you understand Azul-shi a little better.”

“I don’t think I’ll have the time to read it-“

“You will,” Idia said, creepy smile back in place. “I’ll be here waiting for your review.”

Jade threw one last dubious look his way and left Idia to cackle by himself.

The next morning, Azul came to visit. Idia was waiting for him with his favourite comfort food and a understanding hug.

“So, did you like it?”

“Yes… I must admit I did. I understand the appeal now. It was a really rough journey but it was worth it. It reached me deep-“

Before Azul could finish, for the second time in two days the door of his room slammed open. This time, it was Azul’s time too screech, while Idia smiled, calmly and creepily. “Yes?”

Jade was back, books in his hands, eyes rimmed red and desperation on his face. “Please tell me there is more…”

“Addictive, isn’t it”, Idia cackled, taking back his manga from the distraught boy while Azul watched the scene, astonished. “I must warn you, it’s not going to get better.”

“I don’t care, I need to know how it continues. Please.”

“Very well then. Here it is. Do not ruin the pages with tears or snot or you’ll buy me new ones.”

Jade nodded and ran away faster than the wind.

After the door was closed again, Idia sauntered to the bed, feeling vindicated.

“What did you do?” Azul asked him, still not understanding what he had just witnessed.

“Hehehe… Just taught him a lesson. His brother will embrace the dark side soon, too. That will teach them not to interrupt me when I’m about to complete a full combo.”

“Sometimes when I don’t understand what you are saying I really wonder if the explanation will be better than not knowing.”

“Don’t worry, Azul-shi. So, you were telling me?”

That evening, when Floyd went back to demand to know why his brother was now crying too, Idia just put a previously selected, absolutely dreadful pile of manga on his hands and slammed the door back in his face.


	29. Day 29: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Jade, Floyd/Riddle

Trey already knew this would be a Christmas to remember for the Clover family as soon as he stepped inside the main door.

He was enveloped in the shortest hug he could recall, and then almost thrown to the side as his mother scrutinized the other three guests from head to toe, hands on her hips. Being shorter than Trey one would think that she would feel intimidated by the two identical giants, but one would be very wrong.

“I should sue that useless school. With all the money they ask for tuition one would think they could at least feed the students! Look how thin you all are, for the Queen’s sake! Well, come in, come in, take off your coats, Trey will show you where you can hang them and where to leave your bags, and then you can come to the kitchen for some eggnog to warm you up.”

“Ma,” Trey interrupted her, already on the verge of running away. “You’re scaring them. At least let me introduce them. Well, you already know Riddle,” the redhead bowed his head, handing Trey’s mother a tasteful bouquet of red roses he insisted on bringing.

His mother took it with a warm smile and kissed the boy’s cheek in thanks, to Floyd’s chagrin and Riddle’s total embarrassment. 

“These are our classmates Floyd and Jade Leech. They’re twins, as you can see, and they come from Coral Sea and they are respectively my boyfriend and Riddle’s boyfriend. Guess who’s who,” Trey asked her, smirking.

“Smartass,” his mother snorted, not taking the bait. “As if I didn’t understand immediately when he froze as soon as I came near Riddle,” she said, pointing to Floyd. “You can call me Trisha. If you call me ma’am or anything of the sort I will beat you with a spoon. Welcome to my house, boys. Now, Trey, do as I said and show them to their rooms, will you? I still have to finish the stuffing for the turkey.”

That said, his mother left for the kitchen and Trey sighed.

It could have gone a lot worse.

Floyd and Jade were curiously looking around but no one had said a word yet, not even Riddle, who was still a little pink from the thank you kiss.

When they reached the room where he used to sleep with his brothers, which still had four bunk beds and was going to host all four of them, he apologized for his mother’s impetuousness while they put their bags down.

“You already warned us,” Jade reminded him, “and to be honest I thought it was going to be a lot wors-“

“TREY!!!” Three excited voices shouted from the door, and suddenly he found himself attacked by small arms who grabbed at him and squeezed all over his body.

He almost fell backwards by the sudden attack, but two strong hands on his shoulders kept him upright.

He returned the embraces, taking his little sister in his arms and hugging the other two pests. “You’ve all grown up so much, how have you been?” 

While the other two talked nonstop about school life and the new game they’d been playing, he noticed his little sister had shut up and was looking behind him, transfixed.

Trey ruffled his brothers’ hair to shut them up and cleared his throat. “Ok, so, we have guests this Christmas, so let’s all be polite, ok? Riddle you already know, these here are Jade and Floyd. They’re my schoolmates and will be staying with us and use your room for a couple of days while you bunk in the big bed in the guestroom. Guys, these are my little brothers, Trevor and Tristan, and this little princess is Tracey.”

Riddle smiled uncertainly, not sure how to deal with small children. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

The Leech brothers bowed low, as they were used to do with customers at Monstro Lounge. “Pleased to meet you,” they said, in unison.

“Wow, you are HUGE!” “Taller than big brother!” “And you look the same, it’s so cool!” “Have you played any cool pranks pretending to be each other?”

“Guys,” Trey warned, “I said polite.”

The boys calmed down a bit, and Trey noticed that his little sister, who was usually the first to bombard him with questions, was still not speaking. She asked to be put down, and slowly walked until she was in front of Riddle. 

Trey hoped she was not going to hug him or touch his clothes with hands hat clearly had seen a lot of gingerbread cookies, but she just stared for a couple of seconds at the redhead then raised his hand to point at him and declare: “Pretty!”

The effect was instantaneous. Riddle’s face became the same color of his hair, and Floyd let out a noise that had Trey ready to jump in front of his sister to save her from certain doom, but that became roaring laughter a second later. 

Floyd bent his knees and lowered down until he was eye level with Tracey, and turned his head to the side to look at Riddle.

“He is, isn’t he?”

His sister nodded, and Floyd did the same. 

“Floyd!” Riddle scolded him, but the damage was already done. A new member of the Riddle fan club had just joined.

Trey shook his head as his mother called them to the kitchen. 

Floyd picked up his sister so she “could look at Riddle from above because he looks even prettier from here”, to Riddle’s dismay, and they all marched out of the room following the smell of hot cocoa and cookies. 

Trey and Jade were the last ones out, and before exiting Jade took his wrist and whispered in his ear: “I think you’re way prettier.”

The number of people with red faces that reached the kitchen went up to two.

As soon as his mother made sure they had a nice afternoon snack to warm them up and give them enough energy to face the upcoming preparations for dinner, they were put to work. 

Trey was going to help her with the turkey, Riddle was to peel and cut the vegetables and Jade and Floyd were asked to fill the Yorkshire puddings and prepare the cranberry sauce. 

His mother was clearly testing their abilities, and they knew and did their best. Even Floyd, who usually just sat and chatted with Riddle when they were in the Heartslabyul kitchen and he was baking, was on his best behavior and was trying to impress Riddle with his culinary skills, gained by observing Trey.

His mother, meanwhile, was asking them about school and classes, until she turned to the twins and said, in a tone that held some reprimand: “So, I know why Riddle is here, but why aren’t the two of you spending Christmas with your family? Did you fight with them too?”

“Ma!!” Trey groaned. “That is none of your-“

Jade raised a cranberry stained hand to stop him. “It’s ok, Trey, it’s a legitimate question if you are used to spend Christmas together. In Coral Sea we have a different concept of family and holidays. We don’t see each other much if there is nothing important to discuss, and Christmas in not exactly a holiday we celebrate. This is our second one, in fact, the first one we spent at school. We learned about all the traditions involved by talking with other students and reading books, but we probably missed something so we’re sorry if we behave inappropriately from now on. If there’s anything you wish us to do please do not hesitate to ask, Trisha-san.” 

Leave it to Jade to placate his mother and enhance her maternal feelings in the same sentence.

Floyd nodded from the other side of the table. “Yeah, we don’t know much about this stuff but we like it and we want to learn. Especially if it’s the recipe to this thing here, it smells amazing,” Floyd added, pointing to the glazed ham.

Final blow delivered: praising her cooking without having even tasted it.

Man, those two were pros. Trey didn’t even know what he'd been worried about anymore.

As weird as the twins were, they knew how to behave when someone they cared for was involved, and it was clear that they both knew how much Trey cared about his family and they acted accordingly.

With three more pairs of hands to help, dinner was ready in no time. The turkey, the biggest one he’d ever helped cook, was coming along well too.

Trey noticed his mother had also brought some strawberry tartelettes from the shop for Riddle, prepared a mushroom quiche for Jade and grilled some octopus for Floyd. She had asked what their favorite dishes were when they had agreed to come, and she had gone to great lengths to make them feel welcome.

It had been awkward at the start, because he hadn’t exactly come out to his family and he didn’t know how they would take it. 

Surely not as bad as Riddle’s, but well, one never knew.

When, at the end of November, he had gathered his courage and called his mother to inform her that there was a special someone he wanted to spend Christmas with and he was staying at school, she wouldn’t hear of it.

“Nonsense, you should both come. Christmas is a time to spend with family.”

“It’s… it’s another boy, Ma,” he had blurted.

Without missing a beat, his mother had answered: “Then I will buy blue wool for his Christmas sweater. Or is green better? Or maybe black?”

“Ma…?”

“What? And don’t forget to give me his size.”

“I love you, you know?”

“Of course you do. As I do you. Now tell me what he likes to eat so I can make plans for Christmas Eve’s dinner.”

And that was the extent of his coming out. She never brought it up again, not because she didn’t like it, but because it wasn’t an issue. And with the whole mess at Riddle’s house, he was twice as grateful that he could offer his friend some support and shelter.

When he told her Jade had a twin, in fact, she insisted that he needed to come too, and when he explained that Floyd wanted to keep Riddle company since this was the first Christmas the redhead wasn’t going to spend with his family, she just told him: “The more the merrier, bring all of them. No buts, why do you have to waste my time when you know you’ll end up doing what I say anyway. Don’t forget to tell me their size too.”

Floyd and Jade didn’t have many choices, and Riddle didn’t even protest a little bit. He was clearly grateful to have the company and understanding of his close friends, and he was the first one to start planning their holiday trip.

Trey was about to check if the turkey was ready to be taken out of the oven when he heard commotion from the front door and knew his father had arrived.

Moments later, his old man entered the kitchen, and said a generic hello before landing a kiss on his mother’s cheek and a pat on Trey’s back.

“Welcome back, son. And nice to meet you, guys, I’m Trent. Dinner smells delicious, thank you for helping us out!”

“It’s the least we could do,” Riddle replied, always the polite one. Floyd next to him nodded. Trey was expecting Jade to say something highly praising, as always, but when nothing came he took his gaze from the oven to his boyfriend and saw his flushed face and his mouth half open, while he looked at Trey’s father.

“I-It’s our pleasure,” was the stuttered reply Jade managed, before blushing further and bending his head down to stir the cranberry sauce as if it was a matter of life or death.

“Well, the shop did great and I’m tired as hell, but I’ll take a shower and come back to help too.”

“No need, dad, go sit in front of the fire and relax, we’re almost done anyway.”

“Yes dear, don’t overdo it. And while you’re at it, when you pass by the living room, tell the kids to start setting the table!”

As soon as his father was gone and his mother went to check why his brother were shouting at each other, Trey approached Jade. “Everything all right? You seemed out of it for a moment. Are you tired?”

Jade’s blush came back full force and he kept looking down. “No, I’m just…”

“What? Did my mother say something that upset you while I wasn’t listening?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s-“ Jade closed his eyes and took a big breath. “Your father looks just like a mature version of you. It was… unexpected. And frankly a little too much for my heart because now I know what awaits me in the future and I can’t wait for you to grow up.”

Trey dropped the spoon just as his mother got back to the kitchen. She took a look at his burning cheeks and put her fists on her hips. “This is no time for flirting. Pick up that spoon and get a move on, Trey, and mind that the turkey doesn’t dry out.”

He went back to check the oven with Floyd’s snickers as soundtrack.

“Trey, please, pass the plates.”

They were finally around the table, previous incidents forgotten, ready to enjoy the fruits of their labour.

Jade was seating at Trey’s left, next to his twin, and Riddle was just after him, in front of his little sister who was still clearly smitten. He hoped for her that her crush went away soon, because if she grew up and realized Riddle’s heart was already taken the heartbreak would be even bigger.

His mother handed him back the plates and Riddle tried to refuse his unusually large portion, but she would have none of it.

“Shush, you need to eat well to grow. You’re really too thin for your own good. Trey, aren’t you the vice dorm leader? Didn’t I teach you how to cook? Aren’t you feeding him?”

While Riddle murmured apologies to his plate, Trey rolled his eyes. 

Riddle was really too thin at the moment, not having much of an appetite due to the issues he had to face in the last months. The Seven only knew if Trey and Floyd hadn’t tried to make him eat more, but they didn’t have the power his mother did.

Jade and Floyd, on the opposite, downed everything on their plates and asked for seconds.

His mother was ecstatic. “Finally, finally someone who gives me some satisfaction! See, this is how boys should eat!”

His father laughed, not being one who usually refused food, but still no match for the Leech twins. 

“You should come for every holiday and help us take care of leftovers!”

“Leave it to us, there will be no leftovers at all!” Floyd answered between bites, earning an elbow in his left side for his bad manners.

Jade just nodded, still not being able to formulate coherent sentences when it came to Trey’s father.

The boys asked the twins an interminable number of questions about Coral Seas (“Do you speak with dolphin?” “Is it dark or do you have light bulbs?” “Can you show us your fins and tails?”) and Trey cursed himself for having told them Jade and Floyd were merfolks.

The twins didn’t seem to mind, though, and were a lot more patient and understanding that Trey would have given them credit for.

When they had gone to all of the courses, sweets and all, he felt like he was going to explode. 

Riddle was clearly in sugar high, while Jade and Floyd offered to help clear the table. 

Trey was busy feeling too full to realize that that meant leaving the twins alone in the kitchen with his mum, but even when he did, some minutes later, he just let it to fate and chatted with his brothers and father about what had happened while he was gone.

At midnight, they opened the presents. Trey had gotten a recipe book on strawberry cakes for Riddle and a new basketball for Floyd, and they had been well received. His parents got a new set of cake decorating tools and his brothers and sister the toys they’d asked in their letter to Santa.

For Jade, he had bought a set of clover shaped earrings, but they had already agreed they would exchange their gifts later.

Riddle had bought gifts for his brothers and parents, and, to Trey’s surprise, the twins had too. They must have gone back to Coral Sea before the holidays because they gave his mother a beautiful coral necklace and to his father a tie clip and cufflinks made of mother of pearl. His brothers got bracelets and his sister a starfish-shaped hairpin, all made of blue coral. 

Trey was speechless, both by the thoughtfulness and by the value of the presents that his family probably didn’t understand.

He knew merfolk didn’t see materials that came from the sea as expensive, but humans surely did.

Well, he would repay Jade one way or the other.

His mother, meanwhile, gave her children and the three guests their Christmas sweater. 

This year it had white reindeers on the upper part of the chest. Luckily it fit well and the colors (green for the Clover boys, crimson for Riddle and turquoise for Jade and Floyd) were to the recipients liking, or Trey would never have heard the end of it.

After the exchange was complete, the little ones, spent from all the excitement, were starting to fall asleep on the couch, so his parents got up and went to put them to bed.

Riddle too, not being used by the excess of positive feelings on this festivity, was nodding off against Floyd’s arm.

“I’m gonna take him upstairs,” Floyd said, picking his boyfriend up and biding them goodnight.

Trey and Jade were left alone in front of the fire, a cup of half-finished eggnog in their hands. 

Jade leaned on Trey’s shoulder and sighed.

“Tiring day, uh?”

“You can say so. But it wasn’t unpleasant.”

“It went… well, didn’t it…?” Trey asked, timidly, still not sure if Jade and Floyd had really felt comfortable or if it was just a façade. 

“It did, don’t worry. I think I learned a lot about you and about Christmas and it makes me happy.”

“I’m really, really glad. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I do. Your mother made sure we knew.” 

Trey groaned, thinking at the damage she could have done those few minutes when he didn’t have his eyes on her. 

“She also told us about some new traditions we didn’t know about,” Jade continued before he could apologize, taking something from behind his back and putting it over Trey’s head. “Like this one, for example.”

Trey smiled as he looked up and saw the little sprig of mistletoe.

“She likes to pass out knowledge. She is a very wise woman.”

“That she is,” Jade said, before bending down to kiss him. 

“I really like your family,” Jade confessed after they parted, giving Trey the best gift of the day so far.

“I’m glad you do, because now it’s yours too.”


	30. Day 30: Starting date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland
> 
> Pairing: Floyd/Riddle

If you asked Riddle when exactly he had realized he had fallen in love with Floyd, he would answer that he wasn’t sure of the exact moment.

He would also probably deny being in love with Floyd, which was by now sort of a tradition with them.

Riddle would deny his feelings, Floyd would squeeze him very hard and Riddle would capitulate.

It had mostly become an excuse to get hugs in public without asking for them directly.

Still, the feeling had crept upon him without Riddle noticing, so there was no way to know exactly when he had begun.

Certainly not from that stolen first kiss.

He had been incensed at the time, and had almost gone to the Headmaster to ask for the molester’s expulsion.

He’d let it go, though, maybe because it had been the first time he had had fun, real fun, in school. Even for something as childish as snow angels.

A couple of weeks later Floyd had stated to join him in the library when they both had no classes.

Riddle at first had demanded to be left alone, thinking that the other boy would only be a nuisance.

When Floyd sat down and asked pertinent questions about their homework, he realized how smart the other boy actually was and started to see him in a different light.

He agreed to let Floyd stay in the library as long as it involved homework, and even if most of the times the other boy got distracted and started chatting about inconsequential things, they had some pretty intense study sessions.

But no matter how smart Floyd was, it was not a good enough reason to fall in love with him.

Was it then when Floyd had started bribing Trey to bake cakes to use as an apology when he went too far with Riddle?

No, it was a thoughtful gesture (well, not for Trey), but he had cake too often for it to be special, so it couldn’t be it.

Maybe it was around the time he was going to spend his first Thanksgiving alone after his Overblot, and Floyd fed him a potion that morphed Riddle into a merman and took him to visit his hometown.

That was still one of his fondest memories, and helped him override the feelings of guilt that were weighting him down for a while.

But no, by that time he had almost certainly already fallen.

Then was it when they had gone out on their first date without Riddle even realizing?

Floyd had insisted that he needed to see the town library for a project, and asked Riddle to accompany him.

Since it was for school-related stuff, Riddle was ok with it, and so they spent an hour and a half in the library, one hour at the café, half an hour window shopping for ‘a new tie for Azul since I spilled ink on his good one’ and even watched a brief play in the town plaza.

He didn’t admit it to anyone other than himself, but he had a great time.

It was only when he came back and Cater asked with a knowing smirk how had the date gone that he really thought about it and ran to his room to scream in his pillow.

But no matter how much fun that was, there was no reason for him to think that the other boy was serious, so he dismissed the whole thing as one of Cater’s many misjudgements.

Even when Floyd gave him an exquisite brooch carved like a rose from the finest coral on Valentine’s day, Riddle still hadn’t realized the other boy’s true intentions.

He always thought Floyd was messing with him or just behaving in a weird way because he was not used to human customs, and dismissed every advice and warning his dorm mates gave him.

That was why they clashed more than once, and every time Riddle was sure it would be the last.

But Floyd always came back, sometimes sulky, sometimes with his tail between his legs, and Riddle would inevitably start to feel comfortable with him once again.

And the more comfortable they felt together, the easier it was to switch from friends to lovers.

The change happened so gradually that it felt almost a natural progression, and even with all the denial and stubbornness Riddle could muster, there had been no other choice but to surrender and admit, at least to himself, that he was totally, completely smitten.

It certainly took a while, but the blue-haired giant had slowly and patiently carved a place in his heart, and there was now no way to get rid of him.

Not that Riddle ever wanted to…

So it didn’t matter if he didn’t know exactly when his feelings had started.

The only important thing was he was sure there wouldn’t be an expiration date.


	31. Day 31: Writer's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Idolish7
> 
> Pairing: RyuuGakuTenn
> 
> Prompt chosen: Halloween cookies

"These are delicious, Mitsuki-kun!"

"They are, aren't they? Me and my father came up with this recipe last week, and they're selling like crazy!"

"I bet, they're crunchy and sweet and they leave such a good lingering taste in your mouth-"

"What are you talking about?" 

As if summoned by the presence of sugar, Tenn had come out of his room and into the kitchen.

He eyed first the box on the table and then Izumi Mitsuki, who was sitting on the counter, legs dangling, while talking animately to Ryuu.

"Pumpkin chocolate cookies! I bought some, come and try them!" 

Tenn raised a perfect eyebrow, clearly interested but not wanting to appear too eager. 

"You seem to be really proud of them. I'll see what the fuss is about."

The young man looked inside the box, where a very generous amount of cookies lay, artfully displayed. He picked one, observing it carefully.

Asides from being slightly orange in color, it didn't seem to be much different from a normal cookie, so he bit on it. 

And moaned. 

The older Izumi smirked. 

"Like them, don't you?" 

Tenn blushed slightly, but didn't stop chewing.

"Ryuu was right, these are delicious."

Ryuu nodded, and fished in the box for another.

"My father wanted to try a new recipe for Halloween, but pumpkin cookies seemed too plain, so I suggested a double layered filling of dark chocolate and marshmallow fluff. We did ruin the first three batches, but the one you are currently eating is the recipe for the fourth try, which came out really good. They've been pestering me for more at the dorm, but I wanted you and Momo-san and Yuki-san to have some too, so I ran with what I could salvage!" Mitsuki proudly explained, talking a mile a minute, clearly proud of his work. 

"Are you feeding Riku sugar based things again? You know he needs to-"

"Tenn." Ryuu interrupted the tirade before it got far. "I'm sure Riku-kun and the others know fully well how much Riku-kun can eat. Riku-kun is a grown adult, and the others worry as much as you do for their fellow member." 

"You bet we do! Iori is allowing him one cookie for breakfast and one as a snack in the afternoon, and Riku is sticking to it because he and Nagi-kun have a bet on who can get Tamaki-like abs sooner, so he says he doesn't want to gain fat."

Tenn didn't even know how to reply to that. 

He just inhaled slowly, stole another cookie, thanked Izumi-san again and left the room in a hurry, probably looking for his phone. 

Ryuu winced. 

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that?" Mitsuki asked, wincing. 

"Oh, don't worry" Ryuu laughed. "I think Tenn just uses scolding your group members as an excuse to get updates on Riku without him knowing. But then they always complain to him, which in turn makes him contact Tenn to explain himself and apologize, so they chat for a while and Tenn always feels better after that." 

"They sure have a difficult relationship, don't they?" 

"Yes, but they really care about each other, so I think they'll be fine." 

"They better be, they're our centers! But back to the previous topic... Aren't you going to ask me?" Mitsuki jumped up, showing clear signs of impatience. 

"Ask you what?" 

"The recipe, of course! Do you want me to teach you out to make them?" 

Ryuu's eyebrow rose. "You would?! But it's your shop's secret recipe!"

"Nonsense, it's not like you're going to steal our business! And I really, really want to try your oven. The one at the dorm is too small and doesn't heat evenly in the back. Besides, why do you think I bought all this stuff?" Mitsuki said, pointing to the grocery bag full of ingredients. 

Ryuu laughed. 

"You had it all planned, didn't you? Well, I did tell you I was free this evening and I would like to learn to bake these... Let's just pretend you just did everything yourself without telling me a thing, or I fear Tenn would have me baking at every hour of the day!"

"Deal! keep it a secret from Yuki-senpai too, he wanted me to teach him but the last time I gave him one of my recipes he kept changing the doses and skipping steps and substituting ingredients and it drove me mad."

"Ah, yes, Yuki-san likes to do that...Experiment. He's a good cook, but sometimes he just..."

"Yeah, he just," Mitsuki laughed, taking butter and eggs out of the bag and wiggling his eyebrows. "So, ready to get your hands dirty?" 

"Hell yeah- Oh."

Mitsuki turned at the change of expression in Ryuu's face just to see a calculating faced Kujou Tenn leaning very casually on the door jamb with his cellphone out, Yuki-san's contact info showing very clearly on the display. 

"Ehr... wanna join...?" suggested Ryuu, meekly. 

And that was how Gaku came back home to find a heavenly smell in the air, flour on every surface of the kitchen and two very irresponsible adults giggling like mad on sugar high.

He went to claim a kiss from Ryuu and earned a smudge of flour on his cheek, then looked at what they were working on. 

"So, you guys made cookies, uh. Let me test one-"

Before he could reach the table, a swift hand swept all the remaining cookies in a tin, closed it and put it behind a very protective back.

"Sorry, they’re all gone." Tenn declared looking straight at him, as if to challenge Gaku to contradict him.

"You..."

Ryuu chuckled, amused. "Looks like you arrived too late. Maybe next time?"

Gaku mhpfed, then narrowed his eyes. "Well, seems like the strawberry shortcake that SOMEONE ordered for dessert tonight is all gone too," he declared, looking at the full bag he held in his hand that clearly denied his words. 

"... Maybe there's one, just one, stored somewhere. I'll check." Tenn conceded, assuaging Gaku with a welcome back kiss on the lips.

"You can have my share too, Gaku. I think I ate to many during the taste testing," Ryuu offered.

"No he can't, those are mine too," Tenn declared, crossing his arms.

"Brat."

"Loser."

"Glutton."

Ryuu had no other choice but to stop the upcoming quarrel by stuffing both of their mouths full of cookies, and then sealing their lips with a kiss.


End file.
